


Destiny Is a Tricky Thing

by GeekLover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott and Isaac meet they form an instant connection, but the timing just isn't right. Years later they can't forget the night they spent together.  Will destiny get out of their way and let them find their way back to each other? Sometimes you have to give destiny a little push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Brief talk of past abusive situations (nothing too graphic). Talk of infidelity.
> 
> Thanks to the mods of the fest for keeping it going and for their patience.
> 
> Big thanks to my artist, liliaeth! Here's a link to her art: http://liliaeth.livejournal.com/494067.html

As Scott stepped out of his car, a slight breeze practically blew icicles in his face. It caused a shiver to run through him, but he still had a smile on his face. It was December in New York and no matter how cold or hectic or stressful it could be it was truly his favorite time of the year.

He closed his car door and buttoned up his long navy trench coat - a coat that was probably two sizes too big for him, which he insisted on wearing over a shorter, slightly thinner black wool jacket. The trench coat was his dad’s, one of the only things he’d left behind when he moved after he and Scott’s mother split up. Scott felt a little silly for being attached to it, but it reminded him of better times with his dad; though he wondered if he should pick one up while he was inside the mall.

As he walked closer to his destination - Bloomingdale’s - he took in a deep breath and smiled. Even though he wasn’t inside the mall yet, he could smell the aroma of gingerbread cookies and eggnog that was coming from the food court. It was the smell of Christmas and it put a bounce in his step.

When he walked inside it was almost like being hit with another blast of cold air. Scott immediately reconsidered the colossally stupid idea of shopping in one of New York’s busiest department stores, on a Saturday, one week before Christmas. But he was on a mission and he didn’t want to put it off any longer.

He needed to find something for his new girlfriend, Allison Argent. They’d only been dating for three weeks, but while his best friend Stiles insisted it wasn’t necessary, Scott would feel bad if he didn’t get her anything for Christmas. She was the first girl he’d gone out with in a long time. He really liked her and didn’t want to blow it. The only problem was he had no idea what to get her.

Scott went to a few clothing stores, but most of their outfits didn’t feel right. He passed by Victoria’s Secret and briefly paused. It felt like it might be in bad taste to present to his new, not quite girlfriend (who he hadn’t even slept with yet) a thong for Christmas. He moved along.

After about an hour, with nothing but a sprained foot - it had been stepped on about ten times - Scott was almost ready to give up. He thought he might go get some eggnog and maybe take one more pass through the bustling store. While he was contemplating this, a man two times Scott’s size knocked into Scott and he got completely turned around. Two seconds later a woman stepped on his foot with her impractically tall red high heel.

Scott yelped and knelt down. For his trouble, he got knocked in the head by a couple of loaded shopping bags. Frustrated, Scott groaned as he stood up. He walked straight to the relative safety of the store in front of him. It was a men’s store and Scott’s eye was immediately caught by the mannequin in front. It had on a black V-neck, black leather jacket, and navy blue scarf. 

Scott really liked the color of the scarf. It matched his coat. While he hadn’t really planned on shopping for himself, it wouldn’t hurt to get it. He did need a new scarf after all. 

Just as he was about to reach out for it, someone snatched it up.

“Excuse me, I -” Scott turned around and stopped talking abruptly. The tall, curly-haired blonde man standing before him had the prettiest blue eyes he’d ever seen.

Scott gulped and realized how long he’d been staring. He shook his head. 

“I’m sorry?” The man smiled. It seemed hesitant, but genuine.

“I was reaching for that.” Scott pointed at the blue cashmere scarf.

The other man looked down. He looked up at Scott with such an apologetic expression which Scott found adorable.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

Scott bit his lip and stared down at the floor. As if the blonde’s eyes weren’t attractive enough, he had a thick British accent that sounded heavenly. _Get ahold of your hormones, McCall,”_ Scott thought.

“I was looking for something like this and the salesmen said this one on display is the last one left,” the stranger continued. He clutched it in his hand and then held it out. “Happy Christmas.”

Scott giggled. He inwardly cringed. “No, I can’t. You got it first, fair and square. I don’t really need it.”

“Are you sure? This isn’t an absolute necessity for me either. Just trying to do a little retail therapy,” he explained.

“Now I definitely can’t take it if it’s part of some therapeutic process.” Scott chuckled. “Besides…” He gently took the scarf out of the man’s hand and wrapped it around his neck. He took a slight step back. “It looks much better on you.” 

The man graced Scott with a wide and toothy smile.

Scott returned it. The smile quickly dropped when he noticed something - or rather someone - over the stranger’s shoulder.

“Oh, God,” Scott muttered. He crouched down further behind his new acquaintance’s broad chest. 

“What is it?” The clear concern in his voice would have pleased Scott more if he weren’t so anxious.

“It’s just this guy I knew in high school - Matt. He had a really big crush on me and he had a hard time taking no for an answer.” Scott slowly started to straighten and tried to look over the man’s shoulder. “I bumped into him the other day and he cornered me for twenty minutes. I had to come up with a lie to get away.”

“He’s not dangerous is he?” The man started to look behind him.

“No, don’t.” 

He swiveled his head forward quickly.

Scott sighed. “Not dangerous, just really aggravating and stubborn.” 

He crept up slowly, but he must have stuck his head out too far because suddenly Matt’s eyes locked onto him and he grinned. 

“Shit! He saw me.”

Scott thought about continuing to use the tall blonde as a human shield, but didn’t want to make things more awkward or put this nice, attractive stranger in the middle. He took a deep breath as Matt got closer. Just as he was about to step aside, the blonde in front of him stepped back and put his arm around Scott.

Scott’s eyes widened as he looked up at him. Only Matt’s loud clearing of his throat got his attention.

“Hello, Scott.” Matt turned and stared daggers at the man holding Scott. “And who is this?”

“Uh, Matt-”

“I’m Isaac. His boyfriend.” The blonde offered in explanation while giving Matt a tight smile.

“Boyfriend?” Matt looked between the two of them and crossed his arms over his chest. “When I spoke with you a couple of days ago, you said you had a girlfriend. What happened to her?”

Scott opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. _Fuck_! He was never very good at lying. “That’s…”

“It’s because…” Isaac cut in. He looked at Scott and furrowed his brow. “He’s not used to it.”

“Used to what?” Matt asked.

“Having a boyfriend,” Isaac supplied with a grimace. He seemed to be signaling to Scott with his eyes.

To Scott’s shock, and amusement, he picked up on where Isaac was going with this. “Uh, uh, right. It’s only been a couple of weeks since the operation.”

“Operation?” Matt’s face scrunched up in confusion.

“Sex change operation,” Isaac clarified. 

“Yeah.” Scott nodded. See, Isaac used to be Isabelle...my girlfriend But now he’s Isaac...”

“His boyfriend” Isaac pointed to himself and grinned. He clapped Scott’s shoulder. “I can’t really blame Scott for not being used to it. I’m still adjusting myself.” He gripped his chest. “I had great boobs.”

Scott snorted and tried to cover unsuccessfully with a cough.

Matt narrowed his eyes and looked between the two of them. “You expect me to believe that?”

Scott and Isaac shared a look and then turned to Matt and both shrugged.

“I thought you were better than this, Scott.” Matt frowned. “If you don’t want to go out with me just say so.”

Scott rubbed the back of his neck. There was a part of him that did feel slightly guilty, until he remembered that he did tell Matt exactly that several times. 

“Hey,” Isaac piped up. “Scott is not a liar.” He touched the bottom of his gray sweater. “Do you want to see the scars?”

“No!” Matt held up his hands. He backed away slowly. “I’ll see you around, Scott.”

Scott didn’t respond, just nodded stiffly. 

As soon as Matt disappeared into the crowd, Isaac started chuckling. Scott couldn’t help laughing, too. It didn’t escape Scott’s notice that Isaac still had his arm around him. Considering Isaac was a stranger it should have felt odd, but Scott felt very comfortable.

It must have dawned on Isaac how he was holding Scott because he stepped back with an awkward chuckle. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s no problem.” Scott smiled. “And thank you for the save, even if it was sort of a bizarre story.”

Isaac shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s 2000. The new millennium and all that. I don’t think sex change operations are _that_ uncommon.”

“That’s true.” Scott bit his lip and looked down at the floor. 

This was probably about the time they should part ways. He was sure Isaac had places to be. A boyfriend (or perhaps girlfriend) waiting for him. With that thought, Scott remembered Allison. They were supposed to meet up tonight.

Despite that, Scott didn’t want to let Isaac go just yet.

“Um, I was thinking about getting out of here and grabbing some lunch. Would you like to join me? It’d be my treat. I owe you one.” 

“You don’t owe me. Not really. You let me have this gorgeous scarf and I saved you from harassment by a weasel-faced stalker.”

They both laughed.

“We could probably just call it even,” Isaac finished.

“Right.” Scott felt disappointed, but tried to hide it.

“But I wouldn't mind getting out of here. If one more person steps on my foot, you might see my mug on the evening news for assault.” He took a step closer. “I’d love to join you.” Isaac smiled.

A slow smile spread over Scott’s face and he knew he was in serious trouble when his stomach did cartwheels looking at that smile.

They decided to walk to the cafe since it wasn’t far from Bloomingdale’s. On the walk there all the awkwardness he hadn’t felt before started to creep in. It wasn’t really like Scott to pick up a total stranger - not that he was picking him up. This was just a friendly lunch. He had to repeat that in his head over and over.

Scott and Isaac mostly talked about boring trivial stuff like the weather - Isaac had been living in New York for a few years, but still couldn’t get used to the New York winters - and their current favorite TV shows - Isaac had been embarrassed to admit he was quite a big fan of _Jackass_.

When they finally sat down at the cafe, Serendipity, most of Scott’s nerves had subsided. They quickly looked over the menu and soon a waitress stopped by their table.

“Can I start you off with some drinks?”

“Yes,” Scott answered. “I’ll have the Serendipitous Hot Chocolate.”

Isaac looked at the menu for another second. “The Jasmine tea for me, please.”

The waitress smiled and nodded. “Alright. I’ll be right out with those and take your order.”

Scott smiled. “I guess some British stereotypes are actually true.”

Isaac’s eyebrows furrowed for a second and then he grinned. “Right. Yes. Guilty. I am great lover of tee. I am also incredibly pale, say sorry almost twenty times a day, and am a bit of a sarcastic arse.”

Scott chuckled. He leaned forward in his seat. “Sounds like the perfect personal ad.”

Isaac shuddered. “Yuck, I would never resort to something like that.”

Scott thought about it for a second. “I probably wouldn’t either.” He leaned forward in his chair. “Not all the stereotypes are true. Your teeth are pretty awesome. I think your smile almost blinded me that first time.”

He playfully displayed a wide smile - his teeth gleaming - and laughed. “I suppose I was just lucky.” His smile slowly dropped as he stared into Scott’s eyes.

The waitress came just then and Scott wasn’t sure if he wanted to thank you her or throttle her. She put their drinks down. Scott noticed Isaac eyeing his drink with wide eyes. “I know,” he simply said.

His hot chocolate came in a huge glass, with two straws - red and blue - and was topped high with whipped cream and shaved French chocolate.

“That looks like a future sugar crash just waiting to happen,” Isaac said still staring at it.

The waitress laughed. “What can I get you guys?”

Scott hurriedly picked up his menu. He’d been too busy flirting with Isaac to take a look at it. 

“I’ll have the Chef’s salad and the Lemon Chicken.” Isaac answered.

Scott decided to have his usual. “I’ll take the Cheddarburger.”

The waitress took their menus. As she did, Isaac took off his jacket and looked around the cozy cafe. “This is nice place. Unusually crowded. Usually you have to wait on a line that long for some fancy club.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty popular around here. Their hot chocolate and desserts are to die for.”

Isaac pointed to Scott’s drink. “I hope not literally.”

Scott chuckled. “I’ve had these before. I’m doing okay.”

Isaac reached for a few sugar packets. “How’d you find this place?”

“My stepbrother is a big fan, too. He thought I would get a kick out of it,” Scott explained.

“Because you’re a fan of ridiculously large sweet drinks?” Isaac said a teasing grin on his face.

Scott shook his head. “No, smart guy. He thought I would like it because of the name.”

Isaac just quirked his eyebrow up in question.

“In high school when I was studying for my SATs, I kind of became obsessed with looking up words and had this program where I had these words of the day. Serendipity was one of them and it was always one of my favorites. It rolls off the tongue really well and I think it’s a really nice way to describe what it means.”

“Which is?”

“Happy accidents.” Scott scrunched up his nose. “Though I don’t really believe in accidents.” He cringed a little. He thought he always sounded a little weird when he talked about this.

Isaac swallowed his tea. “You don’t believe in accidents?”

Scott shook his head. “I think fate is responsible for everything we do.”

Isaac put his cup down and leaned forward. “So fate’s responsible for everything? Everything is pre-destined? We don’t have any say in anything at all?

“No.” Scott rushed to clarify. “It’s not that we don’t have any choices at all. I just think that fate sends us little signs and signals and it’s how we interpret those that determines our happiness.”

Isaac just stared at him. He looked like he was pondering this.

Scott was worried that he thought he was a weirdo. “If you think that’s weird you can blame my mother. She’s a big believer in fate and she made me one too.”

“You’ve had a lot of happy accidents in your family?” Isaac sat back and picked up his cup.

“Yeah, I think so.” Scott looked up at the ceiling. “A really long time ago my mom and dad were arguing…” Scott sighed. “They were always fighting.” He shook himself and continued. “Well, anyway, this one time after the fight she stormed out in the rain and just started driving to cool off. She came upon this accident. This man and woman had driven their car into the tree by the woods. There were no cars for miles and it was really late. If my mom hadn’t been driving by, I don’t know what would have happened.”

“Wow,” Isaac exclaimed.

Scott waved his hands. “Wait, I’m not done.” He chuckled. “I know this is going to sound like some kind of TV movie, but the woman was eight months pregnant and my mom - she’s a nurse - delivered her baby right there.”

“That’s unbelievable.” Isaac put his cup down and pushed aside. He leaned forward, his eyes glued to Scott’s. 

Scott had to divert his eyes or he wouldn’t finish the story. “My mother drove them to the hospital and stayed with them all night. The next day the woman told my mom that she would never forget her or what she did. My mom said it made her feel really good, considering everything that was going on in her life. Because my mom at this point was seriously considering leaving my dad. She was just so worried about how she would support the two of us. But one day she lost her wedding ring.”

Isaac shrugged slightly. “Doesn’t that happen to a lot of people?”

“Yeah, but not my mother. She does not lose _anything_ especially not something that important. She rarely ever took it off. She said for the life of her she couldn’t figure out what she did with it. She tore the house apart. She looked at the hospital lost and found, but couldn’t find it. She sat down and started crying, not because she lost the ring, but she knew it was a sign that it was over. The next day, she told my father and he left.”

Scott wrung his hands and looked down. He would always remember that moment. His dad started to leave and Scott called out to him. The look on his father’s face was hard, but he did try and smile for Scott. He gave a little wave and left. 

The touch of Isaac’s hand startled him. He glanced up and Isaac’s arm was outstretched and his large hand covered Scott’s. There was deep concern in his eyes. Scott gave him a small smile.

It occurred to Scott that he was sharing something so personal with someone he’d known for less than an hour, but it didn’t feel wrong.

“It’s okay.” Scott patted Isaac’s hand. 

Isaac slowly dragged his hand over Scott’s and leaned back, never taking his eyes off Scott.

The waitress finally came over with their meals. They thanked her. Isaac instantly pushed his tray aside.

“After he left, literally a few minutes later my mother got a call. It was the woman whose baby she had delivered on the side of the road. She was the Chief of Staff at this hospital in New York and she called to offer my mother a job as head nurse. It was an incredible opportunity. A step up for her professionally and financially. So, we moved from Beacon Hills to New York a few weeks later. A day after that we met our neighbors. My mother ended up marrying him and that’s how I met my step brother and best friend.”

Scott looked up at Isaac with a sheepish grin.

Isaac just blinked up at him with a warm expression on his face.

“And that is my incredibly long-winded way of saying that is why I believe in fate.”

“Makes sense,” Isaac said simply.

Scott stared at Isaac. “You don’t believe in it, do you?”

Isaac took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. “Not really. It’s kind of hard to believe in happy accidents and fate when you’ve had the kind of childhood I had.”

It was the first time since Scott had met Isaac that his features hardened and his eyes clouded over. Scott could tell whatever it was had to be pretty awful.

“Isaac, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no.” Isaac waved his hands. “You believe in fate. There’s nothing wrong with that.” He slid his lunch over and started to pick at his salad. “I said it was hard to believe in it, but not impossible. I’m starting to come around a little bit. If I really think about it, take today for example. I was spend the day at my best friend Erica’s house and just watch the telly all day, but she got called into work. She said I could stay in as long as I liked, but I got restless after an hour and had the brilliant idea to go to a mall a week before Christmas.”

Scott chuckled. He had to cover his mouth before burger bits went flying out.

“I was getting ready to leave because if I heard one more version of “All I Want for Christmas” I was going to ram my head into a wall. But then I remembered I needed a scarf because I lost mine because unlike your mum I would lose my head if it weren’t attached.”

Scott decided to put down his burger. He was smiling and laughing too much and it was going to be a choking hazard.

“Then because I did a happy accident occurred and I met a sweet, dimpled man and I’m now having a lovely lunch date.”

Scott beamed at Isaac’s description of him. But then Isaac’s last words registered. “Date?”

Isaac nodded. “Yes.”

“You think this is a date?”

Isaac’s smile fell and his cheeks reddened. “It’s not?”

Scott put his head in his hands. “Oh, God,” he muttered. This was his entire fault. Of course Isaac thought this was a date what with Scott’s flirting and heart eyes. Scott’s hands slid down his face.

Isaac looked like he wanted to sink into the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Isaac.”

Isaac finally recovered enough and shook his head. “It’s my fault. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have made the assumption that you wanted to date or that you were even gay. Perhaps that’s one of the reasons why you didn’t want to go out with that Matt fellow. He couldn’t take a hint, but I can and -”

Scott put his hand over Isaac’s and interrupted his ramble. He realized what he was doing and snatched it back. “Isaac, it’s not that...exactly. I’m not entirely straight…”

Isaac hesitantly looked up.

“But I’m not entirely single either. I have a sort of girlfriend.”

Isaac’s eyes crossed. “‘A sort of girlfriend?’”

Scott looked up at the ceiling and blew out a breath. “We just started going out three weeks ago so we haven’t labeled it yet.”

“But you like her?” Isaac whispered.

Scott’s head shot up. “I...Yes.”

Isaac pinched the bridge of his nose. “How’s that for fate? You just started dating someone and I just ended my relationship.”

“You did?”

Isaac nodded. “A couple of days ago. That’s why I mentioned retail therapy and why my friend wanted to stay in all day and cheer me up. It was the right thing to do - breaking up with him - but I was sad and I thought it might be a miserable Christmas...but then I met you…”

Scott felt incredibly small and incredibly conflicted. Allison and he had only been going out a few short weeks. In that time, he grew to really like her, but the way he was starting to feel about Isaac was completely different. It was a completely new feeling for him and he didn’t know what to do with it. 

Was meeting Isaac a happy accident? A sign? Should he end things with Allison? He couldn’t imagine doing that. He couldn’t just toss her aside because someone better came along...not that Isaac was necessarily better...Scott hung his head. His brain was starting to hurt.

“You know what, it’s fine,” Isaac suddenly stated. “It’s probably too soon to start dating again. This is for the best and I could always use new American friends.” 

Scott looked up. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Isaac smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Scott sat up. “Yeah.” he hoped that sounded convincing. 

They both looked down at their plates and ate in silence for a few minutes. Scott took a sip of his hot chocolate - still as good as ever - and he slid the glass across and offered Isaac a sample. He shook his head.

When Scott was finished with his burger and just playing with his fries in the mountain of ketchup on his plate, Isaac finally cleared his throat and spoke up again. “So...where’d you meet her?”

Scott paused. “Who? Allison?”

“Is that your...sort of girlfriend’s name?”

“Yeah.” Scott nodded. “I work at a veterinary clinic and she came in with this injured dog she found on the side of the road. I bumped into her the next day and…”

“Took it as a sign?” Isaac asked a hint of something in his voice Scott couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t bitterness, but not genuine curiosity either.

“Yeah.” There was a crack in his voice and Scott had to clear his throat. “She’s really sweet...the only problem is her father isn’t so sweet. He hates me.”

Isaac’s head snapped back. “You? How’s that possible?”

Scott grinned before shrugging. “I don’t know. He seemed to take an instant dislike. It was the weirdest thing. I walking home one night - my car was in the shop. And her father rolled up beside me in his Mercedes. He offered - more like insisted - on giving me a ride home. I told him where I lived but he decided to take the scenic route, which just so happened to pass a cemetery. He said he passed by it a lot and it always reminded him how “accidents happen.””

Isaac snorted. 

“He was not subtle at all.”

“Did he also give you a little speech, “Anything happens to my daughter, I got a .45 and a shovel…”

“I doubt anybody would miss you.” Scott finished the line with Isaac and they both laughed. “You’re a _Clueless_ fan, too? It’s one of my favorites.”

“Don’t sound so surprised. Just because I’m British doesn’t mean I only like stuffy, Period films...Well, I like those two, but not only that.”

Scott grinned. “I don’t know. I just don’t picture you as watching something like that.”

“Well, you don’t know me very well, Scott. Not yet.” There was a mischievous look in his eye.

Even though he worried they were headed into flirting territory again, Scott pressed on. “So tell me something about you I would find surprising?”

Isaac cocked his head to the side and hummed. “I don’t have an athletic bone in my body.”

“I said tell me something surprising,” Scott teased.

“Shut it.” Isaac grinned and then frowned. “It’s never really bothered me, except that every winter since I’ve moved here I’ve wanted to go ice skating, but I’m so rubbish at it I’m sure I’d go arse over tea kettle as soon as I stepped out there.”

A slow smile spread over Scott’s face. “I think I can help you with that.” The waitress came over with the check. Isaac reached for it, but Scott’s hand was quicker. “Not on your life. I told you this was my treat.”

Isaac huffed.

“Anyway as I was saying, I think I can help with the skating thing. Allison and I are supposed to go skating tonight. You can come with us and I can teach you.” It didn’t sound like the worst idea ever, though maybe not the best.

Isaac scrunched up his face. He drummed his fingers against the table, before shaking his head. “I don’t think that’s the best idea. It’s probably not polite to make a pass at someone in front of their girlfriend.”

Scott gulped.

“I know we’re going to be friends, and I would like that, but I don’t think I could help myself. It’s just not a good idea to be the third wheel on your date.”

Scott started to protest. His phone rang. He saw Allison’s name on the caller id. For some reason, he turned around as he picked it up, as if that would afford him more privacy. “Hey….Are you…? Oh…” He turned back to look at Isaac, who was sipping on the remnants of his hot chocolate. “No, it’s okay. I understand...Yeah, I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up and pursed his lips.

“Who was that?”

“That was Allison. She has this group project at school and she says she can’t make it tonight.”

Isaac finished the hot chocolate with a loud slurp. “So that means…”

“I guess that means I’m going solo tonight. Unless…” 

Isaac bit back a grin. “Can’t be a third wheel if there isn’t a third person.” He stood up and smiled. “I think I’m starting to come around on the idea of the whole fate thing.”


	2. Chapter 2

They drove their cars separately and planned to meet up at the parking lot by Rockefeller Center and walk the rest of the way together. The entire short car ride Isaac kept trying to convince himself that this was a good idea. He had plenty of male friends. There was no reason to believe that he and Scott couldn’t make this friend thing work.

After parking his car and hurriedly getting out - Isaac couldn’t remember the last time he had been this excited for an actual date - he spotted Scott right away, leaning against his red Toyota. He waved and his smile was so wide and enthusiastic with the cutest dimples marking his cheeks. As corny as it sounded, it was like the sun had come out at night...Bad idea. Very bad idea.

Sure, he could be friends with guys but these guys are usually strictly platonic friends. When he looked at Scott there were a number of not so friendly things he wanted to do to him.

They met in the middle and started to walk to the rink together.

Scott elbowed Isaac gently in his side. “Are you nervous?”

Isaac shrugged. “Not particularly. Yes, it will be very mortifying if I fall but I guess the worst thing I’m risking is a sore bum, which I’m risking every time I go on a date anyway.” Scott stopped beside him. Isaac wondered if the joke was a step too far.

He slowly looked over at Scott. Tears were filling his eyes. They both burst out laughing together.   
After laughing for a full minute, they resumed walking.

Scott wiped tears from his eyes. “I have to warn you, you probably will fall on your ass a couple of times, but that’s normal.”

Isaac nodded. As they got closer to the front, Isaac looked ahead and frowned. “That’s a pretty long line. We’ll probably have to wait an hour.”

“Way ahead of you, my friend.” Scott dug in his coat pocket and pulled out two tickets. “Allison and I got VIP tickets...Her family’s pretty well off.”

Isaac just nodded. He felt a little weird using Scott’s rich, sort of girlfriend’s ticket, but the feeling passed quickly. They skipped the line and it didn’t take them long to rent skates. As they sat down to put them on, Isaac shivered.

Scott gasped. “Isaac, where’s your jacket?”

Isaac stopped lacing up his skates and looked down at his grey sweater. “Bugger it all, I think I forgot it at Serendipity.”

“Do you want me to go back?”

Isaac shook his head. While he had trouble with the freezing weather in winter, it didn’t feel too terrible tonight. Besides he really didn’t want to waste the time he had with Scott. “I think I’ll be alright.”

Scott stood up. He was clearly used to wearing skates because he walked over to Isaac with no balance issues whatsoever. “Stand up.” He told Isaac as he unbuttoned his coat.

Isaac finished lacing up his skates. “What are you doing?” He stood up on shaky legs. When it looked like he was going to fall, Scott reached out to steady him. He led him to a wall that Isaac leaned against.

Scott finished unbuttoning his coat. “It’s okay. I have another coat under here. I always wear way too many layers.”

He took the navy coat off and sure enough he had another coat underneath. “Still, we’re not exactly the same size Scott.”

Scott ignored him and wrapped the coat around him. He held out the arm and gestured for Isaac to put his arm through. Isaac followed orders and put his arm through one sleeve and then the other. Shockingly the coat wasn’t a bad fit. 

“It was my dad’s. Always a little big on me,” Scott explained.

Scott started to button the coat for him. Isaac glanced down and was surprised how good it looked on him.

After he was done, Scott took a step back. He smiled. “Perfect.”

Isaac swallowed thickly and nodded. Scott put his arm through the crook of Isaac’s and led Isaac towards the ring. “I think the key to skating is just learning proper balance.” 

They stepped onto the ice. Scott held tightly to Isaac’s arm. He glided towards the wall and put Isaac’s hands on it.

“Just hold on to the wall and glide along as slowly as you want. You just need to get a feel of the ice.” Scott touched Isaac’s elbow. “I’ll be here the whole time.”

Isaac smiled. He started moving slowly. Halfway around the rink, he chuckled. At Scott’s questioning look, he started to explain. “It’s just I’m glad you’re here with me, instead of Danny. Danny is my ex. He was supposed to take me here and never did. He was never as patient as you are. Do you think it’s fate? You helping me instead of him?”

Scott half shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe.” Scott smiled. “You didn’t look too bad out there. I think you might be ready to move away from the wall.”

Isaac’s eyes widened slightly.

Scott chuckled. “It’s okay. Just ease out and hold your arms out to steady yourself and just find your balance. Bend your knees and lean forward.”

“Can’t I just hold onto you?” Isaac meant it to sound flirty, but there was a slight tremor in his voice.

“I don’t know…” Scott drawled. “You’re supposed to be learning how to do this on your own.”

Isaac hesitantly glided away from the wall. Scott had his hands out ready to catch him. “I will. But...baby steps.”

Scott sighed. “Alright.” He strode the short distance to Isaac. He put his arms around Isaac and Isaac held on to his jacket. They slowly made their way around. 

Isaac was glad it wasn’t too crowded and people were giving them a wide berth. As he saw a little girl in pigtails and a pink snow suit pass them, Isaac sighed. “This is one of those times I really wish I was like the Flash.”

Scott did a double take. “The Flash.”

Isaac nodded. “Yeah, he’s this superhero-”

“I know that,” Scott interrupted. “Sorry, it’s just my stepbrother is a _huge_ comic book nerd. The Justice League are his favorites, so I definitely know who The Flash is. I’m just surprised. I wouldn’t have pictured you as a huge comic book fan.” A big smile spread slowly on his face. “You just keep surprising me.”

Isaac returned his smile. “Yes, I am a huge Sci-Fi/comic book geek. It’s actually the reason I met my ex. We met at a comic book convention. He wants to write comic books.”

“He hasn’t written any yet?” 

“He has a small one that he’s been working on for a few years, but he’s been too nervous to try and get it published, which I’ve always thought is ridiculous because he’s very talented.” 

Scott looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

His expression looked thoughtful and Isaac cleared his throat. “What is it?”

“You sound really fond of him.”

Isaac looked down at the ice. They kept gliding for a while, before Isaac answered. “Yeah...I still am. We could never make it work because Danny and monogamy do not work, but it’s not because Danny’s a bad bloke. He’s not. He’s sweet. I think one of the reasons he first asked me out was to lift up my spirits.”

“What do you mean?” Scott stopped them and they rested against the wall.

“At the time I was having a slight pity party over some lost comics,” Isaac explained as he scuffed the front of his skates against the ice.

“What kind of comics did you lose?”

“Some very valuable ones. I had a few very early The Flash comics. I even had the very first one.”

“Wow,” Scott exclaimed.

“Yeah. I think you’ll be even more surprised to learn that my love of comics came from my mother and the comics were hers, which she had acquired from my grandfather.” 

Isaac flashed back to the moment that his mom proudly showed him the whole collection, every comic safely protected in its plastic. It was his tenth birthday present and still the best birthday present he’d ever received. 

Isaac blinked rapidly to keep tears from coming. 

“Family heirlooms. What happened to them?” Scott asked his voice gentle.

“My father. He sold them,” Isaac answered, trying to sound as matter-of-fact as possible.

“Why did your family need the money or something?” 

Isaac looked at Scott and something tugged in his heart. He hadn’t known Scott long, but he wasn’t surprised that Scott would first think of the most innocent explanation.

Isaac shook his head. “No. He knew it would hurt me, so he sold them. My mother was dead and I think he was trying to erase her as much as he could.”

Scott put a hand over his mouth. When Isaac chanced a glance over at him, he looked near tears. “What a prick.” Scott finally said after a long moment.

Isaac burst out with a loud laugh; several people stopped and looked over at them. Isaac turned to Scott. “That is definitely one way of describing him.”

Scott put his hand against Isaac’s back and gently stroked his hand down. 

He could see his breath come out with every breath he let out, but Isaac suddenly felt very warm. He pushed away from the wall and stumbled.

“Whoa,” Scott reached out for him again.

Isaac righted himself. “I think I’ve got it. Despite the bit of gracelessness, I think I might be ready to try this out on my own.”

Scott looked skeptical, but nodded slowly. “Remember to relax, keep your knees bent, and don’t look at your feet - look straight ahead. Just take small steps.”

Isaac started to move.

“Oh! If you feel like you’re gonna fall, try to keep your hands balled so, you know, don’t get your fingers chopped off.”

Isaac’s face paled and he stared at Scott with wide eyes. He shook his head and looked ahead. Balling his hands into fists already, he bent his knees and began again.

Scott was never more than a few steps away.

After the first ten minutes, Isaac had only fallen once. It was momentarily embarrassing, but Scott helped him up and gave him a bright, encouraging smile. Isaac was willing to risk a few more slips if he could see a smile like that again.

Isaac started to feel more comfortable and picked up the pace slightly. He observed Scott and took note of how effortless Scott was on the ice.

A bulky man in a brown coat, apparently practicing speed skating with little regard for those around him, was coming towards Scott. Isaac tried to warn him, but before he could Scott deftly moved out of the way - just in time. He didn't stumble and even did a fancy twirl, which made Isaac chuckle.

When Scott caught Isaac staring, he just grinned and shrugged. 

“You might have a future as a figure skater,” Isaac said.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Scott grinned.

Over the next hour they talked about a variety of things: 

Favorite bands (Right away Scott said “Green Day.” Isaac had to think about it, “Right now, I’m really enjoying Coldplay. Scott had never heard of them.)

Favorite movies (“I always wanted to shag Hugh Grant senseless, so I have a particular fondness for anything starring him,” Isaac had answered with a lascivious grin, which had Scott almost bumping into the couple in front of him.)

Favorite curse words (Isaac answered “twat” and when Scott said, a little too loudly, “mother fucker” a little girl and her parents were just skating by. This earned a red-faced Scott an obscene gesture from the father.)

“So what superpower do you wish you could have, besides lightning speed?” Scott asked.

Isaac looked up at the starry sky. “I’ve always wished I could have Wolverine’s powers - super healing, just without the claws.” 

He thought back to many a night wishing for those powers and always having to face the cold reality that unfortunately his comics were just fantasy and super powers weren’t going to save him.

Before the feelings could overwhelm him, he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed them down.

“Hey?”

Isaac whipped his head around to look at Scott. He hadn’t realized they had both stopped and were standing in the middle of the ice.

“Are you alright?” Scott touched his arm tentatively.

Isaac cleared his throat. “Yeah. Just got a bit lost in thought.”

“Thinking about your lost comics?”

“Not exactly.” Isaac shuffled forward. “It wasn’t important.” He hoped to quickly change the subject. “What about you? What superpowers have you wanted?”

Scott followed after Isaac. “Mostly the same as you - healing. I hate seeing people in pain and wish I could take it away. I was also sick as a kid a lot, so being able to heal quickly would have been nice.”

Isaac slowed to a crawl again and just stared at Scott. He knew it was irrational and unfair, but he was really starting to hate Allison. Why did she have the luck to meet Scott first?

Scott looked down and rubbed at the back of his neck. “What?”

“You’re just amazing.”

Scott blushed. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Well, I would. You’re so...adorable. I wish I could shrink you and carry you around in my pocket.” Isaac knew it was a weird thing to say, but it was worth it for the wide grin and bark of laughter that came from Scott.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but that might be the weirdest compliment anyone has ever given me. You were going for a compliment, right?”

Isaac nodded. “Absolutely.”

They smiled at each other. 

Scott rubbed at the back of his neck and skated backwards, looking down at the ice.

Isaac could tell that Scott was a little flustered, but he hoped that he didn’t make him uncomfortable.

Trying to ease any tension, Isaac decided to show off his progress. He made a few spins in place. He felt weirdly accomplished when he’d done them successfully and beamed at Scott.

“You’re a natural,” Scott said; pride clear in his voice.

Isaac seriously thought his cheeks might hurt from how big he was smiling. He was so wrapped up in the idea of impressing Scott that he quickly turned around to attempt another spin, without looking around him, and was almost immediately knocked into by a blue blur. He didn’t have a chance to get his bearings before he got knocked onto his side.

Before he could even blink, Scott was by his side.

“Isaac! Are you alright?”

Isaac groaned as he tried to get up. Scott helped him. “That’ll teach me to be overconfident.”

Scott shook his head. “It’s not your fault.” He stared ahead, his eyes narrowing. “That guy shouldn’t have been going so fast.”

“Did you get his license plate number?” Isaac joked. He looked down at his hands and sighed. “I forgot to ball my hands. Thank God I still have all ten fingers.”

“That’s definitely good.” Scott took hold of his arm and pulled him up gently. 

Isaac tried to hide it, but Scott noticed him wince.

“You’re hurt, aren’t you?”

Isaac waved it off. “It’s fine.”

“Let’s see about that.” Scott led Isaac over to an isolated bench next to the rink. He helped Isaac remove his coat and as gently as possible lifted up the sleeve of Isaac’s sweater.

There was a small red bruise forming just above his elbow. 

“Thankfully, you’re not bleeding. You just have a small bruise.”

“I told you, it was nothing. I’ve had worse,” Isaac said.

“I can see that.” Scott noticed a small, thin scar just above the bruise. His hand trailed down Isaac’s arm and he noticed a longer, vertical scar on his forearm. “That looks like it must have hurt.”

Isaac’s eyes clouded over and he glanced down at his arm. “I got cut by a shard of glass.” He pulled his arm back. When he finally looked up and stared into Scott’s eyes, the next words came out of his mouth without thinking. “My father threw a glass at my head.”

Scott’s mouth fell open. “Your father…”

Isaac ran his hand through his hair and nodded. “It wasn’t the first time he did it and it wasn’t the worst thing he ever did.”

Scott’s eyes searched Isaac’s face; his expression went from one of sadness and confusion to intense fury. 

Putting his hand on Scott’s arm, Isaac tried to smile but he knew it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m okay now. My brother and I survived and our father can’t hurt us anymore. He died a couple of years ago...in jail.”

“This is the first time in my life I’ve ever thought this, but - good!” Scott spit out. 

Isaac didn’t know if Scott was aware he was doing it or not, but Scott’s thumb gently caressed Isaac’s scar.

“I’m sorry you ever had to go through that. It kills me that someone hurt you. I wish someone had been there to protect you.” 

“My brother protected me as much as he could. We protected each other.” Isaac swallowed. “We both had to testify against him. It was the scariest moment of my entire life. Sometimes I don’t know how I did it.”

“Because you’re a strong person.” Scott squeezed Isaac’s hand. “It was incredibly brave.”

“Thanks.” Isaac looked down at their joined hands. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I never even told Danny.”

“Really?” Scott’s eyes widened.

Isaac nodded. “I don’t know what it is, but I feel like I can trust you with anything.”

Scott’s penetrative stare had Isaac pinned to the spot. Finally, Scott whispered, “me, too.”

His eyes moved from Isaac’s eyes to his lips. Before Isaac could lean in, Scott cleared his throat and stood up.

Isaac rolled down his sleeve and got up to follow Scott. He forgot that he was wearing skates and almost fell down on his arse, but once again Scott was there to catch him in his arms.

Grasping Scott’s shoulders, Isaac gazed down at him. “I know that the timing of this is bad in so many ways, but I can’t ignore this, Scott. I’ve never felt this strong of a connection with someone so soon. That means something, doesn’t it?”

Scott sighed and looked down at the floor. “It...it means something, but you were right - the timing sucks. I don’t know if it’s the right time…”

Isaac cut him off. “But what if it is? What if everything that’s happened today is fate’s way of pushing us together?”

“I thought you didn’t believe in fate?” Scott slightly grinned.

“I told you I’m beginning to.”

Scott sighed and took a step back. “I just wish there was some kind of proof that this is the right time, like some kind of...test.”

Isaac raised his eyebrow; Scott had a weird look on his face. “What is it?”

“I think I have an idea.”

Almost immediately Isaac got a bad feeling, but he decided to go with it.

They returned the skates and headed out. As they walked there Scott explained his idea.

“Are you off your bloody rocker?

Scott just laughed. “I don’t think it’s that crazy.”

“You don’t think it’s a bit mad to go to some hotel and base our romantic future on whether or not we both choose the same floor on the elevator?”

“No.” Scott shrugged.

Isaac groaned, but followed Scott. He knew for sure he must really have it bad for him.

When they arrived at the Waldorf Astoria, Isaac took one look at the building and his eyes widened. “This is a bloody big building.”

Scott just grinned and headed for the front door.

Isaac grabbed Scott’s arm before he could head inside.

“Alright, I’m fine with doing this, but maybe we can choose somewhere else?” Isaac suggested.

“Where?”

“There’s this nice three story walk up by my flat. That should do the trick.”

Scott rolled his eyes and dragged Isaac inside. He marched them across the huge, opulent main lobby and to the elevator lobby.

It was a narrow hall with an elegant chandelier hanging above them and four elevators, two on each side.

“Alright…” Scott sighed. “This is it...Well, I hope this isn’t it?”

Isaac wrung his hands and glanced behind him, before looking back at Scott. “What are we supposed to do?”

“When you get in there just relax, take a breath, and when the door closes hit a button,” Scott explained.

Isaac scrubbed a hand down his face. “I don’t understand this.”

Scott smiled and stroked his hand down Isaac’s arm. “You don’t have to understand, you just have to have faith.”

“Faith in what?” Isaac threw up his hands.

“In our destiny.” Scott said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Isaac really wished that he had Scott’s faith. He was just so nervous now that he would never see Scott again. A part of him really wanted to reach over and kiss Scott, but there was something holding him back.

Instead of kissing Scott, Isaac started to take off his coat.

Scott put his hand over Isaac’s, stopping him. “Don’t. I want you to keep it.” He bit his lip and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Isaac could see tears starting to form. “Just in case.”

Isaac swallowed thickly. He looked down at the little red bag by his feet. He picked it up and handed it to Scott.

Scott looked at the blue scarf and grinned.

“Just in case.” Isaac repeated.

After gazing at each other for another few moments, they both walked backwards and pressed the elevator button. Soon, both elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

Scott gave a small wave. “See you soon.”

Before he could say anything back, the doors closed. Isaac exhaled slowly. “See you.”

He turned to the elevator floor buttons. There were 47 floors. He reached out to press one of the buttons; however thinking better of it snatched his hand back. After hemming and hawing for a few seconds, he finally choose floor 23 at random.

Falling back against the back wall, Isaac closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It didn’t take long before the elevator came to a stop. Before opening his eyes, Isaac prayed as he never had before; he hoped by sheer will he could make it be Scott standing outside those doors.  
But when he opened his eyes, he realized this wasn’t the floor he’d chosen. This was floor 13. The doors opened and a tall blonde man and his small son with a matching head of hair were waiting there. 

For a second, Isaac ran through all manner of excuses that he could come up with to keep them from getting on - he had a contagious disease, he’d just passed gas, he was a serial killer - but he thought better of it. 

The other man smiled at Isaac.

“Just so you know I’m going up.” Isaac explained.

The other man shrugged. “It doesn’t matter, Josh likes riding the elevator.”

Just then, Josh - the little wanker - pressed all of the buttons.

“Bloody hell! No!”

Josh’s father held up his hands. “Calm down. He’s just a child.”

“I…” Isaac pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know that. I just have something - someone - very important waiting for me.”

“If it’s someone important, they’ll wait.” Josh’s father replied. “It won’t be much longer.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, the elevator stopped. They display of floors above them showed that they were caught between floors.

“Some kind of glitch.” The blonde man provided.

Isaac glared at him. To keep from punching the walls or tearing his hair out, he began to pace.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Josh asked in a supremely bored tone.

“If I don’t get to the right floor on time, I might miss out on being with someone really special.”

“A giiiirlfriend,” Josh teased.

“No. His name is Scott.” Isaac was a bit surprised that neither of them flinched that he was meeting a man. 

“We’ll help you look for him.” Josh’s father offered.

“Really?” He’d met so many rude people while he’d been in New York. Now in one night, he had met two of the kindest people he’d met.

“Sure. We don’t have anywhere to be do we, Josh?”

“Nope.”

Isaac smiled. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when they finally started moving again.

True to their word, at every floor Josh and his father were right there with Isaac looking around the lobby quickly for any sign of Scott. Each time there was no Scott, they both looked as disappointed as Isaac felt.

After the final floor they head back down. By the time they got back down to floor 24, Josh was too tired to go on. Isaac said a sad goodbye to them both and continued on stopping at each floor.

By the time he got to the main lobby, his legs felt shaky and there was a hollow feeling in his chest. There was no sign of Scott anywhere. He made it outside and felt the wind whipping against his face. He’d never felt colder in his life.

He buttoned up his coat - Scott’s coat - and headed back toward Rockefeller Center to retrieve his car. When he got inside his car, he looked around in a daze and soon let his head fall against the steering wheel.

There was a crazy part of him that wanted to just drive around the city hoping to see Scott, but that idea was too pathetic to contemplate for long. He sat up and was about to put his keys in the ignition when his phone vibrated. For a glorious second, he hoped it was Scott, until he remembered that they hadn’t exchanged numbers.

Slowly, he retrieved his phone and when he looked down at the caller ID he closed his eyes tightly. It was Danny. At first, he just planned on letting it go to voicemail, like he’d done for the past few days. But at the last second, he decided he needed to hear a friendly voice, so he accepted the call.

“Hey, Danny.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Five years later_

Scott laughed as Stiles stood at the head of the table and told joke after joke. If he didn’t know any better he would think that this was a roast, instead of Stiles’ supposed best man toast.

Stiles cleared his throat. Scott saw his gaze land o  
n his wife Lydia. “In all seriousness, I have to mention that I think the beloved, wise, and seminal show _Dawson’s Creek_ put it best…”

He paused while everyone started laughing.

He held up his hands. “No, I mean it. I’m getting to a very serious point. As I was saying - before I was so rudely interrupted - I think _Dawson’s Creek_ said it best - there can be a difference between your soulmate and your true love. Your soulmate is your best friend - someone who has been with you for years and has seen you through good time and bad times and someone with whom you share an unbreakable bond.”

Scott looked to his left at his fiance and smiled.

“And I speak for personal experience when I say I know this is true because for me that person is Scott McCall.”

There was more laughter from everyone gathered there. Scott looked over at his mother Melissa, who was one of the only ones not laughing. After watching them grow up together, she would know that Stiles was being sincere. She looked from Stiles to Scott and smiled. 

Scott returned the smile before looking back at Stiles.

“We’ve known each other since were ten years old. We became best friends and then, thanks to our parents, we became brothers. But I think I’ve always known, and he has as well - though he’ll probably deny it - that we’re soulmates. Scott has dated a few women over the years, but every time things don’t work out, he knows the one person he can count on…” Stiles gestured to himself with his thumb.

Scott grinned and nodded. He was definitely right.

“Unfortunately, Scott hasn’t been as lucky as I was and it’s taken Scott a lot longer to find his true love - his destiny. But I never despaired that he wouldn’t find the right girl because Scott has too big of a heart to not find true love.”

Everyone aww’d.

“And I was right. My best friend, my stepbrother, my soulmate had found his true love. He finally found someone that was worthy of his amazing generosity, warmth, humor, and heart. She matches him in every way except she is much easier on the eyes.” Stiles chuckled. The chuckle grew louder when Lydia pinched him.

“I can say without a doubt that she is worthy of Scott - and when I say without a doubt, I mean background checks galore.” He shrugged at some of the groans in the audience. “Sorry couldn’t take any chances. What’s the point of working in the sheriff’s office if you can’t abuse your power every once and awhile?”

Lydia made a gesture for him to wrap it up.

“Right, right back on track. Let’s raise our glasses to the future Mrs. Scott McCall. I couldn’t imagine a more deserving woman than you Allison.”

Scott looked over at Allison, who was beaming. He gave her a quick kiss.

“Cheers!” Stiles finished.

“Cheers!” Everyone repeated.

After taking a swig of his champagne, Scott looked around the crowded room. It was his and Allison’s rehearsal dinner. Both of them had really wanted to limit the guest list to close friends and family, but Allison’s father Chris wanted to throw his weight around and impress his friends.

Scott had argued it was their wedding, but Allison had rationalized that if they gave into him on this one issue, he wouldn’t bother them about anyone else. So Scott gave in and now he was staring at a majority of people he’d never laid eyes on before.

But if that was the cost of keeping peace, it was worth it.

Scott got up to congratulate Stiles on his toast. He had managed to keep it very him, while still being appropriate and surprisingly heartfelt. He hadn’t been sure he could pull it off.

When he made it to him, Stiles and Lydia were whispering in hushed tones. As soon as they spotted Scott, they smiled big. Almost too big.

Lydia hugged Scott. “Congratulations. I’m so happy for you both. I’m going to take off.”

Scott looked between the two in surprise. “You’re leaving?”

“Well, not us. Just me.” Lydia clarified.

Stiles looked down at the floor.

“I’ve just got a headache and I figure I’d leave you two to have fun and plan your bachelor party.”

“Alright.” Scott hugged her again. “Get some sleep. I hope you feel better in the morning.”

Lydia looked at Scott with a fond smile on her face. “Thanks.” She turned to Stiles and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you.”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded.

They watched her walk away. Scott looked over at his best friend. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course.” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. “She just has a headache.”

“It’s just a headache? It’s not more than that...like more than that?” Scott made a sweeping gesture in front of his stomach.

Stiles’ brow knitted. “What?”

“Is she pregnant?”

Stiles rolled his eyes heavenward. “First of all, never play charades ever.”

Scott snorted.

“Secondly, you really are your mother’s son. She asked me the same thing. Why can’t a headache just be a headache? Having a headache is not code for pregnancy.” 

“Alright, alright calm down.” Scott held up his hands. “I didn’t mean to ask a dumb question. I just...you guys have been married awhile.”

Stiles sighed. “I know. But we’re still young. We have plenty of time for that. Anyway enough about me and my wife’s non-pregnancy, this night is supposed to be about you and your bride to be. Where is she?”

Scott glanced over his shoulder. “She’s talking to her dad and some woman I guess is a part of Chris’ gun club.” Scott rolled his eyes. “I think he’s just trying to avoid talking to me, which is fine with me.”

Stiles sighed and put his arm around Scott. “You’re going to have to find some way to make peace...or at least fake it. He’s not going anywhere anytime soon. That man will probably outlive us all.”

Scott groaned. “I know. I’m trying to make the best of it, but he’s not even trying.” Scott shook his head. “I guess that’s not entirely true. He doesn’t recoil every time I walk into the room. That’s progress. Except he still takes a giant pause before saying my name, like even saying my name annoys him.”

Stiles snickered. He looked apologetic after Scott glared at him. “I’m sorry. But it’s like you’re Newman and he’s Seinfeld. ‘Hello, Newman.’ Just think of that every time he does it - might make you laugh.” He pushed Scott forward. “Now, go.”

Scott pouted, but trudged over there. He planted a fake smile on his face. “Hello, Chris.”

Chris took a deep breath and exhaled. “Scott.”

Scott thought back on what Stiles had just said and it did make him chuckle. That earned him a strange look from Chris.

Allison put her arm around Scott’s waist. “Scott, this is a friend of my dad’s, Braeden.”

Scott shook the woman’s hand. 

She smiled warmly at him. “Congratulations to you both. You’re a lucky man, Scott.”

Scott looked at Allison and grinned. “I know how lucky I am.”

“You better make sure of that.” Chris clapped Scott on the shoulder. “I have a gun with your name on it.”

Scott furrowed his brow. “As a present?”

Chris rubbed his forehead.

Allison gave a slight, uncomfortable laugh.

“Not exactly.” Chris answered.

“Be nice, dad.” Allison prodded her father in the side.

Chris put on a faux innocent expression. “I am being nice.”

Allison turned to Braeden. “It was nice meeting you. If you’ll excuse us, we really should find Scott’s mother.”

Scott smiled and Braeden and nodded towards Chris, who just glared at him in return. 

Allison took hold of Scott’s hand. “You know he’s just teasing, right?”

“On him teasing looks a lot like hate.”

Allison chuckled. She stopped and put her arms around his neck. “It’s not hate. You know how I know?”

Scott shook his head.

“Because it’s impossible to hate you.” She smiled and kissed his lips softly.

“That’s right.”

They pulled apart and grinned at Melissa.

“No one hates my baby. And if they did, they’d have to answer to me.” She said with steel in her voice. 

Scott honestly had no doubt his mother could easily take Chris in any fight.

Melissa walked over to Scott and took his face in her hands. “I’m so proud of you. Things are going so well for you at Deaton’s new clinic and now you’re about to be married. And selfishly, can I say that I’m so happy that you’re giving me something that I’ve always wanted…” She pulled back and put her arms around both Scott and Allison. “I’m finally getting a daughter. And you picked a really good one.”

Allison blushed. “Thank you, Mrs. McCall...I mean Melissa.” Allison chuckled. “I’m still getting used to that.”

Melissa smiled. “I truly believe you two were destined to be together.”

Scott had to force himself not to wince at his mother’s destiny talk. When she looked over at him, he had a tight grin on his face.

After another hour, Allison and Scott finally got home. It was a sea of boxes as they were in the process of moving to a much bigger apartment that Chris gifted them as an early wedding present.

Allison kicked one of the boxes aside to get to their bed. She sat on the bed and started to take her shoes off. “I’m so glad I choose flats for the wedding. These heels are killing me.”

Scott walked over and sat next to her. He picked up her feet and put it in his lap and started to massage her feet.

Allison moaned. “Thank you, sweetie.” She inhaled and then let out a deep breath. “No offense, Scott, but the more we go through these wedding events, the more I just wish we’d done like I had suggested. If we eloped, we’d already be married.”

“I know, but I think it’s better this way. Having our family around is really important. You know my mother would have strangled both of us if we got married without her.”

Allison chuckled. “That’s true. But you know it was more than that. You wanted a big, fairytale wedding.”

“I never said big,” Scott clarified. “That was your mother and your father’s idea. And I definitely never said fairytale.” 

Allison sat up. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting that fairytale. You’re a romantic and I love that about you. You believe in destiny, fate, signs and all of that.”

Scott let out a long sigh. He stopped massaging Allison’s feet. “I am a romantic and I do believe in true love.” He smiled at her. “But fate and destiny...I don’t know. Don’t tell my mother this, but sometimes you have to grow up. Waiting for signs just gets you into trouble.”

~*~

“It was just so sudden. I wasn’t expecting her to call at all. When I heard her voice, I just froze. I didn’t know what to do. I still don’t.” Hayden sniffled.

Isaac leaned across his desk and handed her a box of tissues. He worked on keeping his expression as neutral as possible. He’d been a social worker for three years now, but he still had issues of maintaining professional boundaries at times, especially in cases like Hayden’s which hit so close to home.

He’d been working with Hayden ever since she came to the clinic where he worked in San Francisco, Hope & Healing Mental Health Center, looking to talk to someone about her abusive mother. He’d treated her anxiety issues and helped her find a support group. 

When Hayden had asked him to be there for her at her mother’s trial, Isaac hadn’t hesitated, even though it brought up painful memories for him. Helping kids like Hayden was the main reason he had wanted to become a social worker in the first place.

It was hard listening to her now tell him about getting a call from her supposedly dying mother who wanted Hayden to come and see her. He had strong opinions about it, but he knew they were based on his own issues. This wasn’t about him. He had to help guide Hayden to do what was right for her.

“I don’t want to have to make this decision. I keep waiting for some kind of sign to tell me what to do.”

Isaac ran his hand through his hair and nodded. “I understand that. I really do...It’s nice to think that there’s some unseen force out there that can guide you and it takes the responsibility off your shoulders, but I’m sorry Hayden, I don’t think it’s realistic. This is up to you and you should listen to what your gut is telling you. It’s what led you here in the first place and how you survived.”

“I know.” Hayden put her head in her hands. “But what if my gut is wrong this time? What if I make the wrong decision?”

“I can’t promise you that you’ll be happy with how this all turns out. There are no guarantees in this life. But, speaking from personal experience, no matter the result I’ve never regretted a decision I’ve made listening to my gut. It was only when I ignored it…” Isaac let out a long sigh. “Those are those times I wish I could go back and make a different decision.”

After their session, Isaac gave Hayden a brief hug. He told her he was proud of the progress she was making. She promised him she would call him when she made her decision about her mother.

At the end of such a long day, Isaac just wanted to head home and curl up in bed with some wine and a good book. But when he got to his flat he noticed that the lights were on. As soon as he opened the door he noticed a million candles strewn all about. It should have been incredibly romantic, but his first thought was fire hazard.

When he stepped inside, he almost stepped on a patch of white rose petals. White roses were his favorite. Despite almost falling, he smiled. He had a feeling he knew what was going on. They’d discussed this proposal scenario before.

Stepping gingerly through the rest of the sparsely strewn flowers, Isaac made his way over to the hallway leading to their room. His smile grew when he saw his boyfriend Danny at the end of the hall. He was on his knees.

Isaac walked over to him. “How sweet. You’re on your knees already. Should I…?” Isaac gestured towards his belt.

Danny snorted. “I’m trying to be romantic and you’re talking about blow jobs.”

“I happen to think blow jobs can be very romantic.” 

They both laughed, but Danny quickly turned serious. “You’re an incredibly filthy pervert and I love that about you. I don’t think there’s any part of you I don’t love…”

Isaac opened his mouth, but Danny cut him off.

“Don’t.”

Isaac closed his mouth.

“I’m so lucky to have had another chance with you and I know that there’s no one else I want to be with. Isaac Edward Lahey, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Danny produced a ring box that he had been holding behind his back.

Isaac took a deep breath. They’d been together for four years - not including their first go at a relationship. They’d gone through a lot to get to a place of total trust and Isaac truly believed that Danny loved him, and only him. He loved him, too.

There was a small part of him that questioned whether the time was right, but it wasn’t enough to change his mind. 

He cupped the side of Danny’s face and stroked his thumb across his cheek. “Yes, I will.”

Danny beamed up at him. He opened the ring box and slid the ring across Isaac’s finger. He almost got it all the way down, but it wouldn’t budge past his knuckle. 

“Damnit!” Danny grumbled. “I could have sworn I got the right size. Danny looked up at Isaac with a huge frown on his face. “You don’t think this is a bad sign, do you?”

Isaac gripped Danny’s shoulders and lifted him up. He laid a passionate kiss on his lips. When he pulled back, he smiled at Danny. “Absolutely not. You know I don’t believe in that sort of thing anyway.”

~*~

While cleaning the dog grooming sink at work, Scott’s mind wandered and he thought back to his conversation with Allison about destiny the previous night. For the first time in years he thinks about that night with Isaac, specifically waiting for Isaac at the Waldorf Astoria.

It’s not the first time he’s thought of Isaac. Every once and awhile, a thought of him crossed his mind. He didn’t spend years pining for Isaac, but whenever he thought of him he did feel a wistful pang of what could have been. But it always passed as easily as it came. 

He tried though not to think of sitting in that floor in front of the elevator, just hoping and praying that Isaac had picked floor twenty-three and would be there at any moment. But after fifteen minutes, Scott feared that he wasn’t going to show up.

Five minutes later, Scott had stood up on shaky legs and had waited for the elevator doors to open to get him out of there. He had put his faith in this test and clearly this wasn’t meant to be. 

Thinking about it now still made so angry - at fate, at destiny, and especially at himself. 

Turning off the faucet, Scott shook his head. He needed to put this out of his mind. He strode towards the front lobby to meet his first patient of the day. 

An older man with brown hair, though he was clearly starting to go bald, smiled at Scott and stuck out his hand. “I’m Tim Webster.”

Scott returned the handshake. “Hello, Tim.” 

He looked down and smiled at the huge German shepherd by Tim’s feet. He was so big, standing he would probably be taller than Scott.

Scott crouched down. “And who is this guy?”

“His name is Isaac.”

Slowly, Scott looked up at Tim. “Isaac?”

Tim shrugged. “Everyone says it’s a weird name for a dog. I named him after my brother.”

“That’s nice.” Scott looked back at Isaac the dog. He patted the dog’s head one more time and stood up. “Follow me.” He tried to sound as cheerful as possible, though his mind was now preoccupied with thoughts of a very different Isaac.

On his break, Scott had an appointment with his usual barber Hank to get a haircut for the wedding. His hair was starting to look shaggy again and was starting to grow a little long in the back. The last time he’d had that haircut was five years before.

When he arrived, he was told to have a seat and his barber would be right with him. After a minute, he was startled to look up and see someone other than Hank, putting a smock over his front.

Scott spun around in his chair. “Who are you? Where’s Hank?” 

The new barber busied himself picking out a razor. “Hank called in sick. I’m new here. My name’s Isaac.”

Scott sputtered. “I-Isaac?”

“Yeah.” He looked at Scott with an odd expression.

Scott turned back to the mirror. “Of course you are,” he muttered.

After that he couldn’t get Isaac - his Isaac - out of his head. As he sat in the back of a cab, he almost welcomed the driver’s off-key singing. He was listening to an odd song. It sounded like pop music, and Scott could swear he recognized the female singer. But then the song switched to a male singer that started singing in another language.

Scott leaned towards the plexi-glass separating him from the driver. “Excuse me? What song is this? I swear I know that singer.”

“You should.” The older black man laughed. “It’s Madonna. This is her latest CD. This song is kind of weird, but I like it. It’s called “Isaac.””

Scott’s head whipped up and he hit his head on the glass. He rubbed his forehead. “It’s called “Isaac”? Are you kidding me?”

“No. Why?” 

Scott just shook his head. “Never mind.” He grabbed for his wallet and hastily paid the man, even though they’d barely been driving for five minutes. 

He got out of the cab and started to walk. Thankfully, he wasn’t far from the Sheriff’s office. When he arrived there after a ten minute walk, he found Stiles having a heated discussion with a law clerk at the district attorney’s office.

“Look, my father doesn’t tell the DA how to run his office, so he needs to stick his nose out of how we run things in the Sheriff’s department.” 

Stiles looked in Scott’s direction as he approached and nodded to him. 

Scott waved. He was pleased watching Stiles at work. Even though, things didn’t work out exactly the way Stiles had planned Scott thought being the Executive Assistant to the Sheriff fit Stiles like a glove. He ran things at the office so efficiently, while also being able to keep an eye on his dad and his health.

While Scott felt bad that Stiles had failed the exam to become a police, there was a small part of him that had always been nervous at the thought of Stiles carrying around a gun at all times. But Stiles had always wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps and sometimes Scott wished Stiles would take the exam again.

Done with his conversation, despite the clerk trying to get his attention, Stiles walked away. He patted Scott on the shoulder. “How’s it going?”

Scott exhaled loudly. “I think I’m going crazy.”

“Well admitting the problem is always a good step.” Stiles grinned. He put his arm around Scott and led him down the corridor.

“I’m really not kidding, Stiles. I’m panicking a little.”

Stiles pursed his lips. “I think it’s normal. You’re getting married in a few days. I would think it was weird if you weren’t a little high strung by now.”

Scott shook his head. “It’s not...it’s not exactly the wedding I’m freaking out about. Last night I had this dream. I was watching some episode of this TV show about The Flash.”

“Oh, man, they really cancelled that show too soon. They need to bring it back,” Stiles interrupted.

Scott ignored him. “And The Flash was chasing the Reverse Flash across this long, thick patch of ice and as soon as he would get close the ReverseFlash would escape...in an elevator.”

Stiles seemed to be pondering this. “That sounds pretty cool.”

“It’s not cool. I haven’t had that dream in years...not since after I met Isaac.”

Scott didn’t miss Stiles’ groan at the name. Scott had told Stiles all about what happened with Isaac. It never really seemed like Stiles understood why losing Isaac had upset Scott so much, even though he tried to be as supportive as possible.

“Is that supposed to mean something?” 

They got to Stiles’ office and he sat down behind his desk. 

Scott sat down in the chair in front of the desk. “I’ve been thinking about Isaac a lot the last couple of days. It’s like he’s everywhere. I’m at work and Isaac’s a dog. Suddenly, there’s this new Isaac, but this time he’s my new barber. Then he’s some weird song by Madonna.”

Stiles had the most hilarious weirded out/amused/perplexed look on his face. “Have you been getting high to relax?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “No. I’m not imagining this. I can’t escape him. I just…”

“What?”

“I think I might need to find him.” Scott winced, anticipating Stiles’ response.

Stiles’ head hit the desk. He picked his head back up and just glared at Scott. “Again?”

Scott didn’t know how to respond and shrugged. “I know we looked before, but maybe I can find him now. You work at the Sheriff’s office now. Maybe you can do something. Or dad can put out an APB?”

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. “How many times have I told you to stop basing your procedural knowledge on _Law & Order_? We can’t put out an APB for no reasons? And last I checked you still know next to nothing about the guy. No social security number. No license. Most importantly no last name.” Stiles listed these things off on his fingers. When he was done he stared at Scott. “Has anything changed?”

“N-no.” Scott put his head on his knees and let out a loud groan. He looked up. “I just want to know where he is, how his life turned out.”

“I understand that Scott, but how is that going to help anything? Do you want to be friends with this guy?”

“I don’t know!” Scott shot up from his seat. “I can’t stop wondering about the ‘what ifs.’ I’ve thought about it before, but it always just went away, but it’s not going away this time. I just feel this need to find him now. I can’t explain.”

“You want to find him to explore the ‘what ifs?’”

Scott didn’t answer.

“Do I need to remind you - apparently I do - that you’re getting married? You don’t have time to explore any ‘what ifs.’ The time to do that was before you got engaged.”

Scott wasn’t used to Stiles looking so disappointed in him. “Look, I’m not saying I want to break-up with Allison to be with Isaac - that’s crazy. But I don’t want to get married with this question nagging at me. Maybe this sounds weird, stupid, selfish, and horrible - I know that it does - but I just need to put this behind me once and for all.”

Stiles took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he shrugged. “Alright. Nothing’s probably going to come of it, but if you really need this, I’ll help you.”

“Thank you!”

“What are soulmates for.”


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac sat down heavily on the couch. Danny was sitting at the desk behind him working on a story. 

Picking up the remote, Isaac turned the TV on and flipped through the channels aimlessly. He didn’t know what he was looking for. What he really needed was something to drown out these thoughts he’d been having for days.

After getting engaged to Danny, Isaac had been feeling nostalgic and was looking through his closet to find the first thing Danny had ever bought him - which was a Captain America t-shirt. Instead of finding the shirt, he’d found the coat Scott had given him years before.

It was embarrassing to admit, but he’d worn it for weeks after his night with Scott. When his brother Camden took him to task for acting like a love-struck girl, Isaac had stuffed it into the back of his closet and tried not to think about it - or Scott again.

He was mostly successful, even though he did think of Scott every once and awhile. He and Danny had started talking again, but he wasn’t ready to start again with him. He’d moved back to Manchester to finish going to school.

Even though they were practically a world apart, Danny finally convinced Isaac to take a chance on a relationship. They somehow successfully managed a long-distance relationship for a year. When he was done with school, Danny asked Isaac to move to California and move in with him. Things were going so well that Isaac agreed.

He really thought he had put what happened with Scott, and those feelings, behind him. But all it took was seeing that jacket again and somehow the floodgates opened. He’d been having weird dreams about Scott. In one Scott was falling through the ice and somehow Isaac turned into The Flash and rescued him, only for Scott to get crushed by an elevator.

Isaac could maybe wave off the dreams, but he’d also slipped the previous day and called a client Scott, which made no sense since the client’s name was Maurice. There was something about him that just reminded him of Scott.

He went into a local record store and bought a Green Day cd even though he’d never warmed to the band. But he listened to it and smiled trying to remember the conversation he’d had with Scott about them.

At this point, he could barely close his eyes without thinking of him.

As he flipped the channels, something caught his eye. Some cable channel was showing _Clueless_. Cher had just met Christian. It had been years since he’d seen it, but he was fairly sure the part he and Scott had talked about was coming up.

“Hey, babe,” Danny called to him. “Can you keep it down, I’m trying to write.”

Danny had been going through a bout of severe writer’s block for the last few months. He had a series of sci-fi books a couple of years ago that had done surprisingly well and he was unsure of how to follow it up. 

He was trying to go back to his first love - graphic novels - but not only was his writer’s block an issue, but his drawing skills were a bit rusty.

Isaac got up and headed over to the desk. “What did your editor say about _The Horsemen_?”

“She said it was derivative and cliche.”

Isaac winced. “She really said that.”

“She put it more politely, but that’s what I heard in my head.” Danny sat back and sighed.

Isaac put his arms around Danny’s neck. “You’re being too hard on yourself. You always get like this. I think the worse your mood, the more brilliant your work.”

“Then my next project will be my greatest masterpiece.”

Isaac kissed his forehead and walked back to the couch. “Have you ever seen this before?”

“That’s _Clueless_ right?”

“Yeah.”

Danny came over and sat next to Isaac.

“Anything happens to my daughter, I got a .45 and a shovel…I doubt anybody would miss you.” Isaac said at the same time as Mel on-screen. He laughed.

Danny shook his head. “I’m so glad I didn’t have to deal with your dad.” He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry that was probably really insensitive.”

Isaac waved it off. “I’m glad my dad is dead, too.”

Danny let out a weak chuckle. “Though I guess I still have a disapproving relative to deal with.”

“What do you mean by that?” Isaac put his feet up on the couch and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

Danny scoffed. “You know Camden’s not my greatest fan. He sounded less than enthused when you told him we were engaged.”

“It was just hard for him to wrap his head around. No one thought we’d make it this far.”

“Thanks to me.” Danny picked at a thread on the couch.

Isaac gently touched his chin and lifted his face. “We’re past that now. I wouldn’t have agreed to marry you if I didn’t trust you.”

“I know.” Danny said, though he didn’t sound entirely convinced.

Isaac pecked him on the lips and got up. “I’m going to head out and give you some peace and quiet.

Before he left, Danny took Isaac’s hand and kissed the back of it.

Walking toward his best friend Erica’s mystical shop, New Moon, Isaac passed by a video store advertising _Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason_. Just seeing Hugh Grant’s face made thoughts of Scott flood back to him. 

He rushed off and was at Erica’s shop in five minutes. Erica was talking to a customer - a big woman with long blonde hair that was clutching a candle shaped like a heart.

When Isaac walked up Erica was smiling at the woman and with the way the sun was beaming down on her wavy golden hair, Erica looked almost ethereal. But when Erica turned around and rolled her eyes, sticking her finger down her throat, he laughed. There was the ill-tempered, nasty friend he knew and loved.

“I don’t understand women like that. Turning to artifacts and love spells just to land a man,” Erica grumbled as soon as Isaac was within earshot. “Why don’t you comb your hair, put on the sluttiest dress you can find, and go to the corner bar and find someone who can shag your brains out?”

Isaac crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What about love?”

Erica blew out a harsh breath. “What about it?”

Shaking his head, Isaac couldn’t help but laugh.

They both heard a knocking against the front window of the store. The woman from before was leaving, but not before giving Erica a big thumbs up. 

Erica waved and had a big toothy grin on her face. As soon as she turned around Erica rolled her eyes.

“You know women like that are who keep you in business.” Isaac pointed out as he followed Erica, who was cleaning up a few tables at the small outdoor cafe next to her store.

“This is why I wish her nothing but the worst so she can keep coming and coming here.” Erica smirked.

“Sometimes I don’t know why I’m friends with you.” Isaac was mostly teasing.

Erica turned to him. “Because I’m honest and don’t sugar coat things, which is how you like it.”

Isaac nodded. “You’re right. That’s why I’m here actually. I need you to set me straight.”

Erica put down her tray and took Isaac’s hand and sat him down at the nearest table. “Okay, I’m going to need you to clarify what you need me to set you straight on. I don’t want to stick my foot in my mouth like last night. Am I supposed to be arguing for or against you marrying Danny?”

Isaac gave her a hard look. “It’s not about Danny. Not exactly anyway.”

“Ooh, sounds interesting.” Erica grinned.

Looking down at the table, Isaac drummed his fingers against the hard surface. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately about...Scott.”

When he looked up, Erica looked much less enthused. She had never understood Isaac’s, in her words, “bitching and moaning” over some random guy.

“Please tell me you’re talking about Scott Bakula, because that would make a hell of a lot more sense than you thinking about some guy you spent one night with - and you didn’t even have sex with him!”

“I wasn’t trying to think about him. I thought put it all in the past, but now everything reminds me of him - a client at work, some random guy on the street. I’m watching _Clueless_ and I think of him. I don’t know if it’s going to stop and I keep thinking that perhaps someone is trying to tell me something.”

Erica sighed. “I thought you didn’t believe in signs and all of this...” Erica gestured to her store, “...mumbo jumbo? Especially because of what happened with Scott.”

“I don’t. I didn’t. It just feels like it’s too much to ignore. Maybe I should find him.”

Erica shook her head with a deadly serious expression. She glanced down at the floor and she looked like she was uncharacteristically choosing her words carefully. “Maybe what’s happening isn’t about Scott, but about Danny?”

“No.” Isaac ran his hand through his hair roughly. He didn’t like where this was going.

“All of these thoughts about Scott came after you got engaged, right?”

He hesitated, but Isaac eventually nodded.

“Despite what you keep saying, maybe you don’t trust Danny that much. Maybe you’re unsure of him - and for good reason.”

“I really wish people would stop saying that.” Isaac looked up at the sky and blew out a breath. “Just because he cheated before, doesn’t mean he will again.” He chuckled, but there was no warmth to it. “You know ironically I’m the one who’s thinking of another man.”

Erica sat back against the black chair. “Alright. It’s not him, it’s you. I still say all of these things that you think are leading you to Scott are just coincidences. We’re both realists, honey. We had to be with all the shit we’ve had to deal with. You know there’s not some cosmic fate controlling everything and dropping clues everywhere.”

Isaac chewed on his bottom lip. “You’re probably right.”

“Because I always am.” 

They grinned at each other.

“I’m telling you, Izzy this will pass. It’s not like you’re in love with some guy you met for five minutes years ago.”

Isaac looked down at his hands and didn’t say anything; he just nodded slightly. She was probably right. She had to be.

~*~

Unfortunately for Scott - or maybe it was actually a good thing - Stiles was right and without anything truly tangible to go on this new search for Isaac ended the same way the last one did - in utter failure.

They’d even done what they had five years ago and visited all the comic book shops around town looking for The Flash #1 comic. He figured if he could find it, or at least find someone who’d bought one, it could lead him back to Isaac. 

If Scott found it first, he’d put up ads all over the place. Then one day, he’d get the call he’d been waiting for and he’d see Isaac again. But both The Flash #1 and Isaac were out of his reach.

Stiles was good enough not to tell him “I told you so.”

Scott got home and he felt lower than he’d felt in a while. Not only had he not found a way to reach Isaac, but he felt like he’d betrayed his fiancee by even searching in the first place. 

Luckily, Allison wasn’t at home. She had a last minute meeting with the wedding coordinator - something about ice sculptures, which Scott really didn’t want to know about. Rather than lie down and watch something mindless and fun like _Tommy Boy_ , which Scott wanted to do, he decided to punish himself by doing more packing.

They really needed to finish up if they were going to be ready to move after the honeymoon. Scott had cleared their sofa of most of their winter coats when he noticed a bright red bag amongst the sea of black. His breath caught in his throat. 

Picking up the bag slowly, Scott looked down and couldn’t help the smile on his face. It was Isaac’s - well Scott’s now - blue cashmere scarf. He hadn’t seen it or thought about it in forever. He reached in and took out the scarf and let the bag fall to the floor.

Scott wound the scarf around his neck and closed his eyes. He tried to remember the way Isaac looked when he put the scarf around his neck. All Scott could remember was Isaac’s eyes.

After a minute, Scott opened his eyes. He crouched down to pick up the bag and saw a white slip of paper next to it. When he turned it over he saw that it was a receipt. Isaac must have left it in the bag after he’d bought it. 

Picking up the receipt, Scott examined it closely and swallowed thickly. At the bottom, he saw an account number. Isaac’s account number. Scott remembered he used a Bloomingdale’s credit card to pay for it. 

Scott stared at the numbers over and over again. This was his way in. This could lead him to Isaac. He’d never been so happy to have been packing before in his life.

As soon as possible Scott headed over to Bloomingdale’s. His first stop was at customer service, but no one there was willing to help him. He wasn’t about to give up so he headed to the men’s department, which is where Isaac bought the scarf in the first place there.

He explained the situation to a salesman named Boyd, but he said he couldn’t just hand out a customer’s information to a stranger. Any other time, Scott would have appreciated his discretion, but definitely not now.

The salesman walked away and Scott glanced around, hoping to find anyone who could help him. He jumped when someone tapped his shoulder. He whirled around. A man the same height as him with slicked back brown hair, in a suit that looked far more expensive than the other salesman, was eyeing Scott up and down. The name tag on his jacket read “Peter Hale.”

With the way Peter was looking at him, Scott felt like he was being judged. “Yes?”

“I heard your sad tale of woe and I’m here to offer my services.”

Scott’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

Peter scrunched up his nose. “Seriously.”

“Oh, thank you Peter. Thank you, so much.”

Peter wagged his finger. “We’re not friends. It’s Mr. Hale.”

Scott looked taken aback for a moment, but he wasn’t about to argue with him right now. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Thank you, Mr. Hale. I’m Scott. Scott McCall.”

“Uh huh.” Peter gestured with his head for Scott to follow him. “No one in this store will help you because to the store the customer’s privacy is the most sacred thing.”

They reached a sales counter and Peter walked behind it. When Scott went to follow him, Peter put his hand on his chest. “Don’t cross the line. Employees only.”

Scott sighed, but he backed away slowly. 

Peter stood in front of rows of expensive shirts and ties. “I agree with the store’s policy - to a certain extent. I’m a reasonable man and I can see how important this is to you. I’m willing to help.”

“I would be so grateful.” Scott took the receipt out of his pocket. “The account number is 055…”

Peter interrupted. “I wasn’t finished.”

Scott snapped his mouth shut.

“What I’m suggesting is a little quid pro quo. I give you a name and you help me with my weekly sales draw. I’ve been a little light this month.” Peter finished.

“You want me to buy something?”

Peter simply nodded.

Scott sighed, but he walked over to the row of ties and picked out a blue one. He put it down on the counter and grinned tightly. “There.”

Peter snorted. “I thought you were going to help me with my weekly sales draw? That tie’s only $95. I was looking for something more in the range of $500.”

Scott’s eyes bugged out. “Five hundred dollars? You expect me to pay that much?”

Peter looked around as a couple of other customers stared at them. “I was under the impression that this was a life or death situation?” He angrily whispered.

Scott seethed, but he nodded.

“You didn’t expect to get something for nothing, did you?” 

That was actually exactly what he had expected and hoped - but he supposed Peter had a point. He took a deep breath. “What else do you want to show me?”

A wide, loathsome grin spread over Peter’s face. “I thought you’d never ask.”

With every new item of clothing Scott groaned. He’d never spent so much money on clothes in his life. It felt almost worth it when Peter took the receipt and looked up the information for him. But before he would tell Scott anything, he had Scott sign for everything he bought. All in all he spent $560 dollars in the store. If Allison ever found out - if she found out any of this - she’d kill him.

After he was finished signing, Scott glared at Peter. “Well?”

Peter took the receipt and small tray out of Scott’s hand. “Unfortunately, the number led to a dead account. We have no further information in our computers”

Scott gasped. He went from disappointed to murderous fury in two seconds. He stalked towards Peter. “You little…”

Peter backed up and held up his hands. “Alright calm down.” For the first time that day he looked something other than superior. “All is not lost. When our customer’s apply for a credit card, the hard copy goes to a storage facility in Queens. All you need is an account number…” Peter produced the receipt from his pocket and handed it back to Scott. “Which you have and you can find the application.”

Scott’s anger started to dissipate. “Really?”

Peter smirked. “But, wait, there’s more! You need an employee to get you in.”

Scott closed his eyes and almost whimpered. When he opened his eyes, Peter looked like the cat that ate the canary.

“I will be happy to assistance once again...for a small fee of course.”

If he weren’t so desperate, Scott considered strangling him on the spot.

~*~

Despite what Erica had said Isaac couldn’t get Scott out of his mind. It was going to drive him crazy if he didn’t do something. So on impulse, he bought two plane tickets to New York. 

He approached Danny while he was working. He was hoping he’d be too preoccupied to really make any arguments.

“Danny, you know that Erica’s birthday is coming up. With all of the wedding planning, I’m afraid that she might feel neglected over the next few months so I thought I would do something really brilliant and fun for her, so I’m going to take her away on a trip to New York.”

Danny looked up briefly. His mouth opened, but then he closed it quickly and looked back down.

“What? What is it?” Isaac sat at the corner of his desk. He took hold of Danny’s hands. “Do you not want me to go?”

Danny shook his head. “It’s not that. I’m going on that book tour anyway. I just...hope that Erica won’t try and talk you out of marrying me.”

Isaac felt a huge stab of guilt, but he put on a big smile for Danny. “Don’t be such a numpty. She would never do that. She loves you.”

Danny scoffed. That was a lie he could see right through. 

“I promise. Once I get back, everything will be fine. Everything will be the way it should be.” He kissed Danny’s hands and walked away. 

He felt sick to his stomach. He had gotten away with lying Danny and now he was off to tell more lies - this time to his best friend.

Isaac convinced himself that once he put thoughts of Scott permanently behind him this would all be worth it.

~*~

After telling Stiles of his initial encounter with Peter, he insisted on being there when they traveled to the storage facility in Queens. It was hate at first sight when Stiles and Peter laid eyes on each other.

Scott was on a mission and mostly tried to ignore their sniping as he looked for Isaac’s information.

“So what exactly do you do?” Peter asked as he rifled through a filing cabinet. “You’re going through that cabinet like a pro? Are you an intern or something?”

Stiles didn’t look up as he answered. “I’m a police officer.”

Peter paused for a second before he cackled. “There’s absolutely no way.”

Stiles slammed a filing cabinet shut. “Oh, really?” 

He stalked towards Peter and produced his wallet. He held it up.

Scott looked up for a second. For some reason, Stiles liked having a fake badge in his wallet. It looked fairly authentic. Scott supposed he liked having it for when douchebags like Peter questioned him.

Peter stared at it. 

Stiles tried to put it away, but Peter was faster and reached over and snatched the wallet out of Stiles’ hands.

“Hey!” Stiles yelled. He tried to reach for it, but there was a cabinet in his way.

Peter soon started to laugh. “You probably shouldn’t carry your business cards in here. I see that you’re not an officer. You’re the Sheriff’s secretary.”

“ _Executive assistant_ ,” Stiles gritted out. He reached Peter and ripped his wallet out of his hands.

“Oh, so you assist the real cops. I’ll assume you’ve never even seen a dead body.”

Stiles grimaced. “No, I haven’t. And, surprisingly, I’m okay with that. No one generally aspires to see a dead body - unless you’re a weirdo like you.”

Peter let out a small chuckle and went back to searching.

“At least I’m not a cashier.”

Peter looked up and stared daggers at Stiles. “I’m not a cashier. I’m a salesman. There is a huge difference. I work at my job to better my situation. I won’t be at that job forever. I’m a writer.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “A writer? What does that really mean? You have your own blog?” He said in a dismissive tone.

When Peter didn’t answer, Stiles chuckled.

“There’s nothing wrong with having a blog. I have over ten thousand followers. My blog ‘Alpha Dog’ is a great success.”

Stiles threw his head back and laughed. “That’s the name of your blog? What was “I’m a pretentious douchebag” taken?”

Peter might have responded, but Scott didn’t know. His eyes were getting crossed looking at pink carbon copy after pink carbon copy. When he finally saw the numbers he was looking for, he thought he might be seeing things. But the more he read it, the more he realized this could truly be it.

“Jesus Christ!” He screamed.

Peter and Stiles were at his side in a flash. 

“I think this is it, am I right?” Scott looked at Stiles expectantly.

Peter snatched it out of his hand. “I think you’ve got your man.”

Stiles grabbed it from him.

Peter tutted. “It’s too bad the last name is completely smudged.”

Scott took it from Stiles. His heart sank. He slowly turned to glare at Peter. He knew it must be his fault somehow.

Peter noticed Scott’s murderous look. “Don’t look at me. It was already smudged. What do you expect with carbon paper?”

Scott hung his head.

Peter took the paper out of his hand again.

“But there’s an address on there, right?” Stiles sounded like he was hopeful, which surprised Scott. 

“Oh, yes, there’s an address, alright!” Peter sounded far too gleeful.

Scott turned towards him. 

“This is a small world indeed.” Peter said as he grinned down at the pink paper.

“Oh, no this is not good,” Stiles said with dread.

“It’s very good - for me anyway because I know this address. I know it very well and trust me when I say you’re still going to need my help.” Peter gripped Scott’s shoulder. “And you know what that means - CA-CHING.

Scott and Stiles shared a look.

“More than at any other point in my life, I desperately wish I had a gun right now.” Stiles drawled.


	5. Chapter 5

Erica was incredibly excited when Isaac told her about the trip. She promised to show him a weekend he would never forget. He was sure of that, though Isaac’s unforgettable plans were completely different.

He wished that he could tell her what he wanted to do, but he was sure that she would discourage him and he didn’t need that. Isaac just needed her support. 

Nothing had changed. The number one thought on his mind the entire plane ride was Scott. Isaac was starting to worry that he was becoming obsessed.

When they got off the plane, they quickly found a cab, which was due to Erica elbowing two other women out of her way. They got to the hotel and Isaac struggled with figuring out how to break the news of his real agenda for the trip.

Erica knocked on his hotel room door. She was bouncing on her heels. “So, where are we headed?”

Isaac stepped out and closed the door behind him. “I-I thought we could just play it by ear. Let...things happen spontaneously.”

Erica’s brow furrowed. “I thought you made plans for us?”

“Well, not plans exactly...We’re in New York. Let’s just be spontaneous!” Isaac could tell Erica was getting agitated.

Her hands balled into fists and she looked down at the ground. “We’re in New York. We’re in new York after you told me you wanted to find…” Erica’s mouth fell open. “You dick! You dragged me here to find Scott, didn’t you?”

Isaac didn’t say anything and didn’t have to.

Erica shoved him. “How could you trick me like this? You used my birthday to plan some crazy stalking trip?” She glared at him and then stalked off.

Isaac followed Erica to her hotel room and followed her inside.

“If you know what’s good for you Isaac, you’ll back off right now.”

“I’m so sorry,” Isaac pleaded. “I didn’t want to lie, but I knew if I told you the truth that you wouldn’t have come.”

“You’re goddamn right. This is absolutely mental, Izzy! Explain yourself in a way that makes even a little bit of sense.”

Isaac leaned back against the door and slid down. “I’ve just spent the entire plane ride thinking about a man - a man who isn’t my fiance. I’ve tried to picture Scott’s face a hundred times and there’s only this vague picture in my head - except...except for his eyes. They were the kindest eyes I’d ever seen. I’ve never felt so safe and comfortable with anyone before, not even Danny.”

Looking at Erica’s face, the concern and understanding, he realized he should have told her this years ago. Erica sat down next to him.

“I’m not stupid. I don’t think that Scott is my destiny. But if I can just see him again, then I can stop wondering about him. I can stop kicking my arse and wondering if I made the biggest mistake of my life. After this is over, I won’t ever have to think about him again. Let’s just hope he’s a bald lazy git that picks his nose and wipes it on the car seat.”

Erica chuckled. She patted Isaac’s knee. “I should kick your ass for this, but since I am such a wonderful friend I will help you on your crazy quest.”

Isaac gave her a watery smile. “You will?”

Erica stood up and held out her hands. “I will.” She helped Isaac up. “Let’s go to Serendipity.”

Isaac smiled.

Despite their best efforts, Isaac and Erica had no luck. They went all over - to all the spots that Isaac had been with Scott. After Serendipity, they went to Rockefeller Center, Bloomingdale’s, and the Waldorf Astoria. A miracle didn’t happen. They didn’t run into Scott. They didn’t find anything.

Isaac really didn’t know what he expected. He sighed. “I don’t know where else to go.”

“Ugh, the sun keeps blinding me!” Erica said. 

She started rooting around in her bag. As she did so, a bunch of things - change, lipstick, wadded up tissue - fell out. 

Isaac snickered. “Why does it always seem like you carry the world in your bag?”

“It would help if I had a bigger bag.”

“It would help if you didn’t walk around like a homeless person.”

“Ha, ha.” Erica gave him the middle finger. She looked past Isaac’s shoulder. “A ha! I might be in luck.” 

She sauntered over to man who was selling all kind of accessories on the sidewalk. Erica perused the table.

Isaac had never been a fan of buying things from street vendors when he had lived there. He always worried that he was purchasing something that was stolen.

“Oooh, this looks nice.” Erica picked up a black leather bag.

“Erica, that’s a man’s bag.” He looked down at his bag. “It’s my bag, except that one’s a cheap knock-off.”

Erica shrugged. “That’s even more impressive. I couldn’t tell. It fits my needs and it looks great with my leather jacket.” She held it against said jacket. “I’ll take it.”

As Erica paid the man, Isaac was handed a flyer by someone. It was an advertisement for a gun range and self-defense lessons. There was an intense man glowering at him. His name was Chris Argent. For some reason, Isaac felt that this was where they needed to go next.

“I want to go here.” Isaac showed her the flyer. 

“Alright.” Erica agreed without a debate. “That guy is hot.”

Isaac laughed.

When they got to the range, Isaac became nervous very fast - but not Erica. She was a natural with guns. 

Isaac couldn’t hold one without his hands trembling. 

He looked around. “I’ve never been here before, but it feels familiar somehow - like deja vu.”

“That’s clear.” Erica huffed.

Isaac turned around. A man suddenly turned with his gun pointed toward Isaac. He screeched and hit the deck. He hadn’t hurt himself, but couldn’t make himself get up out of sheer mortification.

Isaac could feel someone standing over him. The man, who it appeared was the same Chris from the flyer, was looking down on Isaac with a curled lip. “What a lightweight.” He marched off.

Erica came into view next. “That was embarrassing.”

Isaac glowered at her.

~*~

Stiles, Peter, and Scott arrive at the address that was on Isaac’s old credit card application. Peter had explained how he knew the occupant - turned out it was Peter’s cousin, Derek.

“I don’t understand why you couldn’t just call your cousin.” Stiles glared at Peter.

“Trust me, it’s best to do this in person.”

Scott turned to Peter. “Let’s get something clear. You don’t get paid unless this information pans out, so you better be really convincing with your cousin.”

“I’ll try, but I have to warn you that Derek has a bit of a sour personality,” Peter explained.

“Shocking considering he springs from the same gene pool as you.” Stiles’ words dripped with sarcasm.

When they get to the door, Peter’s cousin seemingly answers the door. He’s tall, gorgeous, shirtless, and incredibly put out.

“What are you doing here, Peter?”

Scott can’t blame him for instantly having an attitude with Peter. He thinks babies would spit up on Peter on purpose if they were in his presence too long.

“My friends…” Peter began.

Both Stiles and Scott recoil at the word “friends.”

“Had some questions about a former...roommate, I’m guessing. Possibly your lover. It’s none of my business, either way.”

Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest. “That’s right. I don’t know who you’re talking about, but it’s none of yours and it’s certainly none of these stranger’s business.

Scott decided to step in. “You’re right. We really don’t mean to be nosy. I just need to find Isaac.”

“Isaac? Isaac hasn’t lived here in years. Why are you looking for him?”

“It’s kind of personal.” Scott didn’t know how to explain.

“Then you can kind of leave.”

Stiles stepped in between them. “Scott and Isaac met one night. They had a connection, but things happened and they were separated. Scott doesn’t know his last night, so he’s been having trouble finding him. So, now that we’re all caught up can you tell us about Isaac. And can you put on a shirt?”

Scott was surprised to see Stiles practically blushing.

“Well, it’s my apartment so I’ll walk around as I please.” Derek got in Stiles’ face. “If you don’t like it, you know where the door is.”

“Look, can you just stop with the flirting and tell these guys Isaac’s last name so I can get paid?” Peter interjected.

Stiles sputtered and looked like he wanted to wring Peter’s neck. He quickly stepped away from Derek.

“Now that I know there’s something in this for you, I’m definitely not saying anything.” Derek said. 

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry. I understand loathing Peter. It seems only natural. But I promise you that I’m a good person. All I’m looking for is a name. I don’t want to hurt Isaac”

Derek sighed. “Does the puppy dog approach usually work for you?”

“It’s his lethal weapon.” Stiles grinned. “It works every time.”

Peter cleared his throat. “Almost every time.”

You might be a good person, but I don’t know you. Isaac was a really decent guy. This sounds a little weird and I really don’t want to help his stalker.”

“Hey!” Stiles stabbed at Derek’s chest. He looked down and seemed to remember Derek was shirtless and snatched his hand back. “Scott is my stepbrother and my best friend. There’s not a stalker-y bone in his body. He’s warm and kind-hearted and your ex couldn’t be safer with him.”

Derek looked between Stiles and Scott. He let out a long sigh. “Isaac isn’t my ex. We were barely even friends. He just slept here on my floor.”

“You let him sleep on the floor?” Stiles asked in disgust. 

“What’s it to you?”

“Simple human decency.”

“You don’t think I’m a decent person?”

“Well, I’m sorry letting some guy crash on your hard floor seems like a dick move.”

Scott slid his hand down his face. He understood what Stiles was saying, but he wished he would shut up.

“I was letting Isaac stay here rent free. How’s that for decent?” Derek challenged Stiles.

“You were?” Scott asked. He stepped closer to Derek.

“Yeah. Isaac’s social worker was a friend of mine and she asked me for a favor. Isaac had been through a really rough time.”

“With his father. Isaac told me,” Scott said.

Derek’s eyes widened. “I’m surprised he told you that. He must have trusted you.”

Scott nodded. 

Derek sighed again. “Alright, I’m not going to tell you his last name, but I think I know a way to help.”

~*~

After leaving the gun range, a slightly sore and annoyed Isaac walked down the street with Erica. He still had no idea where he was going. 

Suddenly, Isaac thought he heard his name being called. It was faint at first, but grew louder.

“Isaac!”

It was a man’s voice, so he knew it wasn’t Erica. He heard his name called one more time and turned around. As soon as he faced in the other direction, he was barreled into and once again found himself on the ground.

A big dog - a German shepherd - was above him and licking his face.

Erica was laughing as a balding older man ran over to them. 

“Isaac, no! Get off that man!”

The dog got off and Isaac sat up gingerly; he wiped at his face. “Did you call my name?” He asked the older man.

He shook his head. “I was calling to my dog - Isaac.” He cocked his head to the side. “Is your name Isaac, too?”

“Yeah.” Isaac stood up. He swiped away the dirt on his jeans. “That’s an unusual name for a dog.”

The man smiled. “My veterinarian said the same thing.” He leaned down and scratched behind dog Isaac’s ears. “I’m sorry again.” 

“It’s no problem.” Isaac said as he caught his breath.

The man gripped the German shepherd’s leash and walked away.

Isaac looked over at Erica. “That’s the second time today that I’ve been knocked on my arse. Do you think the universe is trying to tell me something?”

“If the “universe” is, it’s not being very subtle about it.” Erica gave him a sympathetic look and touched his head.

They head over to Serendipity again and both have the Serendipitous Hot Chocolate. As Isaac took a sip he let out a sigh. “Scott was right, this is amazing.”

Erica nodded.

Isaac played with the straw and looked at the table. “I have to give up, don’t I? The universe isn’t bringing me closer to Scott and I’m out of ideas.”

Erica put her hand over his. “It’s not giving up. It’s growing up. It’s okay to realize that we all have to make choices in life, Isaac. We can’t wait around waiting for random cosmic forces do our dirty work for us.”

Isaac let out a bitter chuckle. Hadn’t he just given that same advice to Hayden? He was always better at giving advice, then taking it.

They finish their drinks and get up to go. As they finally hail a cab and start to get in, Isaac felt a chill run down his spine. There was a cab that was parking behind them. He looked around and didn’t recognize anyone. 

He got into the cab and as they pulled away, he saw two people run out of the cab that was behind them. They were in the shadows and he couldn’t make out who they were. He finally shrugged and slumped against the seat.

~*~

Scott and Isaac ran towards the building. As they’re running, Scott looked behind him at a departing cab. A horn blared loudly and he looked where he was going. It was a shock to see Serendipity.

Derek had given him the address for the roommate locator service Isaac had used to find his next place in New York after briefly living at Derek’s. But the only buildings at this address were Serendipity and...Scott groaned when he saw it...a bridal shop. 

It suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks how wrong this was. 

“Ugh, just when I was beginning to raise my opinion of Derek. He must have lied.” Stiles suggested. 

Scott looked at his watch. “Or they moved in five years.” He took a deep breath. “This is over.”

“What?” Stiles screeched. 

“I can’t keep doing this. I’ve been trying to follow the signs and now look where I ended up...a goddamn bridal shop. I clearly need to be heading to my wedding rehearsal right now. I couldn’t ask for a clearer sign.” Scott pointed at the building.

Stiles sputtered as he looked at the bridal shop and back at Scott. “This is not how it’s supposed to end. We’re supposed to pull back the curtain and see the wizard. You don’t just stop on the Yellow Brick Road.”

Scott knew Stiles must be tired. He only spoke in movie metaphors when his brain was fried. “Why are you fighting me on this? You didn’t want me to do this in the first place. Well, you were right. So let’s go.” Scott backed away.

Stiles just blinked at him before following after.

~*~

Isaac moved through the hotel lobby in a daze. He couldn’t believe that this was over, without any satisfying answers. Maybe Erica was right and he was growing up, but it sucked.

“Oh, my God!” Erica exclaimed.

Isaac followed her line of sight. She was staring at a young woman with long, brunette hair. She was standing with a severe looking woman with a short haircut. “Who is that?”

“I don’t know who the scary one is, but the younger girl is Allison Argent…” She pursed her lips. “I wonder if she’s related to the gun range guy?” She waved her hand. “Anyway, Allison was an old friend, sort of a frenemy at times.”

Allison seemed to spot them and they met in the middle. Allison and Erica share a brief hug. 

“I can’t believe it’s you.” Allison smiled. “It’s been so long.”

“I know.”

Allison looked at the woman to her right. “Erica, this is my mother. Mom, this is Erica Reyes. She was my resident advisor at the dorms.”

Isaac’s head snapped back. “Resident advisor. You mean someone entrusted her to shape young minds?”

Allison snickered.

Erica hit him in the side. “Shut up.”

Allison looked between the two of them. “So, are you two…?”

Erica and Isaac exchange a look. They both make sour faces.

“He wishes.”

“Only if you had a penis.”

Allison and her mother both look taken aback. 

“I’m sorry. I’m gay.” Isaac clarified. For some reason, just looking at Allison - and especially her mother - made him so nervous.

“That’s...wonderful.” Allison gave a brief, stilted laugh.

“So, what are you up to Allison?” Erica asked.

Allison beamed. “Actually, I’m here because I’m getting married tomorrow.”

“Get out!” Erica shrieked. 

Isaac’s ear drum almost burst.

Allison paused. She reached into her purse and handed Erica a thin envelope. “Why don’t you come?”

“To the wedding?” Erica looked speechless.

“Yeah, the more the merrier. Your friend…” She seemed to be searching for something.

It occurred to Isaac they hadn’t been properly introduced. “I’m Isaac.”

Allison gave him a warm smile. “You can come if you like, Isaac. I just have the one extra invitation…” She pointed at the envelope in Erica’s hand.

“That’s fine.” Isaac shook his head. “I’ll probably be heading home tomorrow, so it’s fine.”

Allison nodded. 

“This is really nice, Allison. Thank you.” Erica bit her nails. “Now I have to find something to wear.”

Allison laughed. “Don’t sweat it, seriously. What you’re wearing now is fine.” She gestured to Erica’s leather jacket, black skirt, and white tank top ensemble. “That stuff doesn’t matter to me...now my fiancee on the other hand…” Allison trailed off with a chuckle.

“Tell me about him.” Erica asked as she put the invitation in her new bag.

Isaac interrupted them. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I should probably go. It’s been a long day and I’m knackered.”

“Alright.” Erica looked at him with some concern.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He turned to Allison and her mother. “It was lovely meeting you both.”

“You as well.” Allison waved.

Isaac sighed as he headed to the elevator. He planned to take his shoes off and fall right into bed. As he walked to his room, he noticed someone sitting by his door. At least he thought it was his hotel room. 

When he got closer, he was shocked to see that it was Danny. As Danny looked up, he took out his headphones and beamed up at Isaac. He stood up. “Good surprises.”

Isaac grinned. “Yeah.” He hugged him. “How’d you know where I was?”

“Would you believe that I just knew?”

Isaac’s mouth fell open. “Really?”

Danny chuckled. “No. I called the front desk. That would have been something, wouldn’t it? If I just knew.”

“Yeah.” Isaac nodded. 

“I just couldn’t wait to see you.”

Isaac could tell from the look on his face that Danny truly meant that. Isaac wanted to reciprocate. He wanted to feel everything that he should have been feeling to see the man he’d promised to spend the rest of his life with. But it wasn’t there. No matter how this mission to find Scott had ended, didn’t change things between him and Danny. 

Isaac could feel tears well up in his eyes. “Let’s get inside. We need to talk.”

~*~

Scott arrived at the rehearsal exceptionally late. He quickly walked up to where Allison was waiting at the front of the aisle. He smiled at her and took her hands. “I’m so sorry.”

Allison grin was tight on her face. “It’s fine.”

As Scott turned to look at the people seated, he noticed a blonde girl with a wide grin on her face. He leaned towards Allison. “Who’s that?”

Allison looked over. “That’s Erica. She’s an old friend from college. I invited her to the wedding.”

Scott nodded. “Alright.”

“Where’s Stiles?”

“On the way here, he said he needed to go home and get something. I think it was a present for us.”

“Okay.”

They had quickly gone to Scott’s apartment to change, but when they went to hail a cab, Stiles suddenly told him he would meet him there.

Scott tried to pay attention to what the priest was saying, but he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He tried to concentrate on Allison, he tried to concentrate on his mother, but nothing helped. It felt like something was tightening around his neck.

He was incredibly grateful when it was over.

Unfortunately, Allison seemed to pick up on his feelings and she walked off quickly. Scott followed her. 

“I’m so sorry I was late.”

“Why did you bother showing up at all? You clearly weren’t there.” Allison accused him. She walked closer to him and looked him in the eye. “Do you still want to get married?”

Scott gasped. “Why would you ask me that?”

Allison took a seat on a white folding chair in the back. “I just feel like you’ve been so distant lately. Cold feet a few days before the wedding is one thing, but if you’re not ready the day before…”

Scott took her hand. “I am ready. I am.” No matter what feelings were warring in him, he knew that he did love Allison and he didn’t want to hurt her.

The tension in Allison’s shoulders deflated. She kissed him on the cheek. “That’s good. Now, you can get your present.” She hurried over to her bag in the corner and pulled a thin rectangular box that was covered in ivory wrapping paper.

Scott had gotten her a gift as well, but had forgotten it in the midst of the Isaac search. “I have your present too. It’s just at home.”

Allison shrugged. “It’s fine. You can give it to me on the honeymoon.” She gestured toward the present. “Open it!”

Scott chuckled at her excitement. He ripped into the paper. He lifted the top off. His hand slowly came up to cover his mouth. His eyes watered. Wrapped in protective plastic was The Flash #1.

“Oh, my God. The look on your face is so worth it. I’ve seen you go into those comic book shops. I never knew what you were looking for, so I asked Stiles. For once, having a dad with so many connections helped. I really hope you like it.”

It took a few seconds for Scott to find his voice. He could barely look at Allison. “It’s perfect.”

Allison got up to talk to her friend Erica and Scott used the opportunity to make it outside. He collapsed outside on the steps. He stared at the comic for who knows how long. His concentration on it was only broken when he saw Stiles sit next to him out of the corner of his eye.

“What’s that?” Stiles asked.

Without looking over at him, Scott handed the box to Stiles.

He heard Stiles gasp. “Holy shit! Where’d you get this?”

“Allison gave it to me.” Scott finally glanced at him. “It was a wedding gift.”

Stiles rubbed at his forehead.

“I’ve been staring at this thing like it’s the goddamn Holy Grail for...it feels like hours.” He hung his head. “I was ready to give this up Stiles, I really was. But...I know it’s a longshot...but I can use this to find Isaac. I just…” He grabbed at his hair. “Why can’t I let this go?”

“Because you’re in love.”

Scott swiveled his head to look at Stiles. His eyes were wide. “What?”

Stiles sighed. “I wasn’t really paying attention before - all the times you’ve talked about Isaac. I just chalked it up to this infatuation. But I’ve watched you today. I’ve never seen someone so desperate to find someone else and to be with them. You were a complete jackass.”

Scott snorted. “Thanks.”

“I really mean it as a compliment. The philosopher Epictetus said that “If you want to improve, be content to be thought foolish and stupid.” That’s what you’ve done. I always thought you were perfect and it’s been nice to see you act like a complete idiot.”

Scott shook his head.

“You’re an idiot, but a brave one.”

“Jackass, idiot you really know how to shower a guy with compliments.”

Stiles laughed, but it trailed off quickly. “If I were brave like you I would take the exam again to be a cop. I’m good at my job and I know it, but it’s not what I want. I’m just afraid of failing again - embarrassing dad.”

Scott squeezed his shoulder. “You never embarrassed your dad.”

Stiles inhaled. “He might be embarrassed when he finds out my marriage is over.”

Scott’s mouth dropped. He wheezed before he could speak again. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s been coming for a long time. We just didn’t want to tell you and ruin your wedding.”

“What happened?”

“We just got married too young. I think we were both caught up the fantasy and didn’t really know each other well enough. I don’t think we even knew ourselves. Now, we’ve just drifted apart.”

Scott put his arm around Stiles. “I’m so sorry, man.”

Stiles just nodded. 

“I guess there’s a lesson in there. I shouldn’t get caught up in this fantasy of Isaac.” Scott whispered.

“That’s not what I’m saying. I don’t think this is a fantasy for you. You met this guy, and against all odds, you fell in love in one night.”  
Scott rubbed at his eyes. “No, I love Allison.”

“I know.” Stiles nodded. “I know. Scott your heart is so big, you’re someone that I can believe is in love with two people at the same time. The only problem is you can’t be with both of them. You have to make a choice.”

Scott stood up and paced. He waved the box in his hand. “I don’t even know if I can find Isaac. I don’t want to hurt Allison.”

Stiles got up and gripped Scott’s shoulder. “I know you don’t. But it’s going to hurt a lot worse if you marry her when your heart truly isn’t in it.”

“I don’t know what to do.” Scott exhaled a shaky breath.

“What’s your gut telling you?”

Scott looked down at the ground. “It doesn’t matter if I find Isaac or not. Allison deserves to be loved by someone who can give her 100% and I can’t.”

Stiles hugged Scott. 

Scott felt a tear fall. “This is going to hurt so much.”

Stiles pulled back. “I think I have something that might make it feel a little better.” He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Scott.

Scott unfolded it. “Isaac Lahey.” There was an address written under it. Scott glanced up at Stiles and didn’t know what to say. “Is this…?”

“I went back to Derek’s and he finally gave me Isaac’s full name. I went to the office and did the rest.” Stiles explained.

“You just talked to Derek and that was it?” Scott cocked his head to the side. “Did you sleep with him?”

“What?!” Stiles screeched. “How do you jump to these wild conclusions? I did not sleep with him. I didn’t need to. Derek’s actually a decent guy.”

Scott bit his lip. “Did you want to sleep with him?”

“Oh, my God.” Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. “We are discussing your screwed up love life. Not mine.”

“Alright, alright.” He looked down at the slip of paper and couldn’t help smiling. “Isaac Lahey.”

Stiles gripped Scott’s shoulder tightly. “You have true love out there, Scott. You need to go out there and find it.


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking up with Danny was one of the hardest things that Isaac ever had to do. There were no tears - and when he explained about Scott - Danny didn’t even get angry. He seemed to accept that this was for the best. Or maybe that was what Isaac needed to believe to stop feeling so guilty.

He was on a plane home. Danny had gone back on his book tour and Isaac had insisted that Danny stay at their place and that he would find somewhere else. He thought it best to get started right away.

Isaac was sure that Erica was probably on her way to the wedding, or was getting ready for it. He decided to call before he couldn’t while he was in flight.

“Hey, have you picked out a suitable outfit?” Isaac greeted her. 

“Never mind that. How are you? Are you still hanging in there?” Isaac could hear her rushing around her hotel room.

Isaac had gone to Erica after Danny left and they spent all night talking

“I’m not the one who got dumped.” Isaac sighed.

“If I know Danny, I’m sure it won’t take him long to bounce back.”

“Come on, Erica. Don’t make fun of him. I broke his heart.” Isaac tried not to take his guilt out on Erica.

“Fine, I’ll leave him alone...for now.” Erica drawled.

Isaac could hear the teasing tone in her voice. He chuckled. 

The flight attendant came by. “It’s time to turn off your phones.”

“Okay.” Isaac nodded at her. “Erica, I have to be going. I really hope you enjoy the wedding.”

“Thanks. I love you.”

Isaac grinned. She must have felt really sorry for him; it was rare for her to say “I love you” first.

“I love you, too.” He hung up and put his phone in his pocket.

When the flight attendants started going around asking if anyone wanted to rent a headset, Isaac decided to give it a try. He needed the distraction.

As he opened his bag, he saw a bunch of crap in there that wasn’t his. He pulled out a white envelope. “Bloody hell! Erica has my bag. I hope she doesn’t need this.”

He lifted the flap on the envelope and pulled it out. There was elegant writing on the back. When he turned it over, he swore he almost fainted. Staring up at him was a picture of Allison and her fiance. It was Scott. 

He looked exactly the same as when they had met five years ago. He was smiling at Allison and she had her head leaning up against his forehead.

“Allison Argent and Scott McCall are pleased to invite you…” The invitation read. 

“Scott McCall.” He repeated. This was his Scott. 

Memories rushed toward him - he remembered Scott holding him as he taught him how to Scott, he remembered Scott holding his hand as he talked about his father, he remembered the look on Scott’s face when the elevator doors closed for the last time.

So many emotions flood him and he saw a tear stain the white of the invitation….The wedding invitation...Scott’s wedding invitation...Scott was getting married… _Now._ This couldn’t happen. 

Isaac abruptly stood up. “I have to get off.” He rushes toward the exit.

A flight attendant stopped him. She was a lot stronger than she looked. “You have to sit down, sir.”

“No, I’m sorry. I can’t. It’s...it’s my mum. I just got a call that she’s gravely ill. I need to get off, _please_.

The woman sighed and moved out of the way.

Isaac ran like a bat out of hell through the airport. He tried to reach Erica, but he assumed her phone was off for the service. _Oh, God please don’t let the service be starting now._ He hoped to God if it had started, that it was one of those ridiculously long services.

He tried to hail a cab. After a second, he was seriously considering hurling his body in front of one. Luckily, one stopped and Isaac hopped in. He looked down at the invitation. “34 Charles Street.”

Isaac couldn’t sit still at all. He was biting his nails. He tried Erica’s cell again, but there was still no answer. Unfortunately, they ended up stuck in a traffic jam.

The cab driver turned toward him. “Maybe this is a sign you’re not meant to get where you’re going.”

Isaac’s stomach churned and he felt a fierce rage bubbling up inside. “Bollocks to that!” He jumped out and ran like he’d never run before.

His legs are burning and he can barely breathe, but he makes it to the Waldorf in ten minutes. When he gets inside he has no idea where he’s going. He looked at the invitation and asked a passing hotel worker where the wedding salon was.

Before the worker had even finished talking, he sped off. Finally, he makes it and burst into the room without a moment’s thought to what is just inside those walls. He’s shocked to see one lonely janitor stacking chairs.

“Is it over?” He gasped out.

“Yeah.” He stated matter-of-factly.

After all of the years apart, the recent struggles, the soul searching to get to this moment, to have it end like this - something breaks inside of Isaac. He collapsed against the door and let out a loud sob.

“Really it was over before it began.” The white-hair janitor continued. 

Isaac barely heard him. “What?”

“You asked if it was over.” He paused his chair stacking. “The groom called it off last night.”

Isaac clutched his stomach. He wasn’t sure he could take this rollercoaster of emotions. He was feeling so much hope, fear, and nervousness right now he thought he might burst.

“He called it off?”

“Yeah.” The man nodded.

He covered his eyes and this time he started to weep openly with joy. His grin threatened to break his face. Finally, he managed to recover realizing he probably shouldn’t be celebrating such news. His voice cracked as he responded. “That’s terrible.”

He left the room. His legs still felt shaky. There was still a lot of uncertainty. It would surely be easier to find Scott with a name. But what if Scott didn’t want him? He didn’t know why he called it off. Did he really want to be a rebound? 

Honestly, Isaac didn’t care. He had to see Scott. He had a feeling all of his questions would be answered as soon as he saw Scott.

~*~

Scott walked aimlessly down Broadway. It felt better to be in a crowd like this. He still felt disgusting after breaking up with Allison. She had screamed and cried, but she handled it more maturely than he probably would have. She even wished him well - which just made him feel like a bigger jerk. 

He decided, out of respect for Allison, that he wouldn’t go chasing after Isaac right away. He was more excited than ever at the prospect of seeing him.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Stiles. “Hey,” Scott answered.

“Hey. How are you?”

Scott sighed. “You should be asking Allison that? Did you tell Lydia yet?”

Stiles inhaled loudly. That was all the answer Scott needed. “How’d she take it?

Stiles cleared his throat. “Let’s just say you might want to wear a cup around her the next time you see her.”

Scott wanted to laugh, but he knew Stiles was deadly serious.

“How are things between you and her?”

Stiles paused for a long time. “It’s still awkward. It probably will be for a long time.” He blew out a long breath. “I can’t believe we’re both single.”

“We don’t have to be.” Scott looked up and realized he was heading toward Rockefeller Center.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. You don’t know what’ll happen when you see Isaac again.”

Scott didn’t need Stiles to remind him of that. “I wasn’t talking about me. Maybe you should call Derek.”

“Shut up...jackass.” He sounded annoyed, but there laughter in his voice as well. “Seriously, Scott are you going to be alright?”

Scott stopped in front of the rink. “Honestly, I don’t know.”

~*~

Isaac stayed in the city for a couple of days. He hadn’t done an exhaustive search for Scott. It still felt a little odd not being with Danny. The prospect of seeing Scott made his heart jump into his throat, but also had his stomach doing Olympic gymnast level acrobatics.

Even though it wasn’t especially chilly out, Isaac wore the navy coat Scott gave him. He was glad he had packed it with him.

He was on the phone with Erica now. She was already back home.

“I know this is going to sound odd, but I have a really good feeling about this. I think that destiny might be on your side after all.”

Isaac was shocked, but it felt like another good sign. If a cynic like Erica was feeling good vibes that must mean something good.

“Try not to stress, okay.” Erica added. “Go somewhere and relax.”

Isaac nodded. “I will. Thanks, Erica.”

“Good luck, Isaac.”

He hung up and took her advice. It felt right to go to Rockefeller Center. It was the off season, but Isaac knew it was still open to the public. 

~*~

Scott took off his jacket and put it behind his head and lay down on the hard rink. The ice was gone. There were a few scattered people on regular roller skates.

Without thinking he started to caress the blue scarf around his neck. It was odd, but wearing it made him feel closer to Isaac. Being on this rink did the same. He had such happy memories of this place.

It startled him think about it, but his time with Isaac there had truly been the happiest moment of his life. 

Almost as startling was when Scott noticed snowflakes start to flutter to the ground. There had been no snow in the forecast. Scott still didn’t get up. He let the snowflakes start to collect on his lashes. 

Suddenly, he heard a loud smack beside him. He turned and saw a coat crumpled up next to his head. It took him a second, but he realized he recognized it as his dad’s old coat. He’d given that to...Isaac. 

Scott looked behind him and got up on his knees quickly. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. Isaac was standing there. He had on blue jeans and a light blue button down top. His hair was much shorter than he remembered it...but those eyes. Even from faraway he would remember them anywhere.

Isaac had tears welling up in his blue eyes and he waved.

Scott didn’t know if he could make it over to him. His legs felt like jelly as he tried to stand up.

Propelled by the adoring look in Isaac’s eyes, Scott started to move forward at the same time as Isaac. He was trembling all over. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that the snowflakes were falling at greater speed. But he couldn’t concentrate on that. He’d waited for this moment for so long and he didn’t know what to say.

When they were finally within reach distance of each other, they both stopped.

Tears were streaming down Isaac’s face now and Scott felt wetness on his own.

“Hi,” Isaac said with a shaky voice.

Scott half sobbed and half laughed. “Hi.”

“I’m Isaac.”

“I’m Scott.”

After a moment, Scott couldn’t take it anymore and he closed the distance between them. He cupped Isaac’s face and finally did what he’d been waiting years for. He kissed Isaac and the moment their lips touched, everything he’d been through felt worth it.

Isaac smiled through the kiss before kissing him back fully. He sucked in Scott’s bottom lip before licking at his top lip.

Scott never wanted this moment to end, but he began to feel dizzy and pulled away breathlessly. He touched his forehead against Isaac’s.

“We finally made it back here,” Isaac whispered. “Maybe we should continue the reunion at the Waldorf. I for one know I’d like to make a better memory there.”

Scott giggled. “I know what you mean. The only problem is that I can’t move. I don’t want to move. I don’t want to let go of this moment.”

Isaac pulled back and wiped at Scott’s tears. “You don’t have to. I’m never going to let go of you again.” He kissed Scott again.

They held each other tightly. 

Eventually, they did make it to the hotel, but they were in no rush right now. They’d wasted enough time and Scott planned on savoring this moment for as long as he could.


End file.
